


A de Eterno

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Bikeuber, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Reinaldo destravou o carro. Não sabia dizer o que o fizera tomar uma decisão tão arriscada, mas sentiu que ia ficar tudo bem.Com o homem do seu lado, pode reparar mais em suas feições. Olhos verdes. Cabelos castanhos, meio grisalhos. Um bigode já bem tomado pelo branco. Ele tinha um sorriso aberto, caloroso, que Reinaldo jurava que conhecia. Assim como aqueles olhos.— … A gente se conhece? — Perguntou, confuso.O outro riu, achando um humor secreto ali que Reinaldo não acompanhava.— Me diga você. Com quem você acha que eu pareço?[BikeUber]





	A de Eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, tenho muitas coisas a dizer. Primeiramente, essa fic é de aniversário pra mim mesma. Isso mesmo, eu estou dando tapinhas no meu ombro enquanto escrevo isso. 
> 
> Em segundo, essa fic é inspirada no filme "Te amarei para sempre" que por sua vez é baseado num livro chamado "A Mulher do viajante no tempo". Essa fic tem vários genêros dentro dela. Slow burn, realidade fantástica.... Tecnicamente morte também, mas não é uma deathfic. Não precisam ter medo. Acho. 
> 
> Agora eu preciso dizer muitas coisas 
> 
> Além dessa fic ser dedicada a mim, ela também é dedicada a muitas pessoas. Lobsterisk, Mar, que desenvolveu BikeUber comigo. Tudo aqui é fruto da nossa criação coletiva. Considere isso um presente partilhado de aniversário para nós dues. Você me ouviu falar desse plot antes que qualquer um e espero que goste do resultado final. 
> 
> Para o Gato Preto que também é Panda, que betou essas trocentas páginas. Tem coisas aqui que eu escrevi pensando em você. Talvez não sejam óbvios, mas espero que você pegue. 
> 
> Para Wolfsban, minha gêmea. Não conseguiria escrever uma fic que não fosse influenciada por você, e espero que você pesque as partes que foram pra você. 
> 
> Para Funambulando, que também me deu apoio pra essa fic e leu boa parte antecipadamente. Espero que goste da participação do seu filho. 
> 
> Para todas as pessoas que me dizem que gostam do Reinaldo, das minhas fics. Espero que isso seja digno de todas as coisas lindas que vocês me dizem. 
> 
> Pro Juliano e pro David; Porque deram vida a esses personagens. 
> 
> E é isso bora pra fic foi mal

  1. **Final de Maio. Quinta feira a noite.**



 

Pedir um empréstimo com os pais para um carro novo tinha sido incrivelmente fácil. Claro que tivera que prometer que faria uma contraparte - largar o sonho de estudar moda e se dedicar a alguma outra ocupação que os pais achassem mais “digno”. Fizeram questão de expor todos os motivos pelos quais pensavam que Reinaldo jamais se daria bem de verdade em moda, que seu gosto era ruim, seus desenhos medíocres e que seria engolido pela indústria pois simplesmente não sabia se impor.

 

Aquilo tudo já eram coisas que o próprio tinha na cabeça e honestamente, estava cansado de lutar sozinho por um sonho que parecia tão distante. Os pais também não achavam que trabalhar com Uber fosse exatamente o melhor caminho, mas permitiram que ele continuasse por um tempo.

 

Agora se concentrando só no Uber, podia sentir como nem gostava tanto daquilo, as cobranças por todos os lados pesando sobre ele. 

 

Dirigia para casa, cansado. Seu próprio reflexo no espelho retrovisor lhe trazia desgosto. Via as olheiras profundas, a expressão cansada. Parecia que tinha envelhecido no último mês.

 

Assim que parou num sinal, aproveitou para mexer no retrovisor de modo que não se visse mais. Virou se para a janela ao seu lado, observando a rua sem muito interesse.

 

Era tarde da noite, não haviam carros por perto. Naquela rua deserta, não era bom parar em sinal, mas naquele dia simplesmente não conseguia nem fingir que ligava. Estava completamente no automático, a mente longe.

 

Se assustou com uma batida na outra janela e se virou bruscamente. Um homem lhe sorria, parecendo bem tranquilo e nada ameaçador. Contra qualquer bom senso, abaixou o vidro.

 

— Pois não?  — Perguntou.

 

— Você é Uber, não é? Se importaria de me dar uma carona? 

 

Reinaldo franziu a testa.

 

— Como você--- Como sabe que eu sou Uber?

 

— Um palpite.  — Ele sorriu, de um jeito que Reinaldo não achava que era comum sorrir a um estranho. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente quem Reinaldo era. - Posso entrar? Eu estou indo para a Tijuca.

 

Reinaldo destravou o carro. Não sabia dizer o que o fizera tomar uma decisão tão arriscada, mas sentiu que ia ficar tudo bem.

 

Com o homem do seu lado, pode reparar mais em suas feições. Olhos verdes. Cabelos castanhos, meio grisalhos. Um bigode já bem tomado pelo branco. Ele tinha um sorriso aberto, caloroso, que Reinaldo jurava que conhecia. Assim como aqueles olhos.

 

— … A gente se conhece?  — Perguntou, confuso.

 

O outro riu, achando um humor secreto ali que Reinaldo não acompanhava.

 

— Me diga você. Com quem você acha que eu pareço?

 

Reinaldo pensou que ele estivesse apenas caçoando dele. Reparou que o sinal já estava verde a um tempo e acelerou.

 

De repente, a resposta surgiu na sua mente, o acertando de frente, tal qual dois pilotos de van o acertaram há alguns meses atrás, no Oscar.

 

— Espera--- Cleiton?  — Olhou o outro, sem acreditar. Parecia que ele tinha envelhecido pelo menos duas décadas. - — Não pode ser!

 

O homem que parecia Cleiton riu.

 

— Sou eu sim, Reinaldo. Só que não exatamente o Cleiton que você conheceu.

 

Reinaldo olhou para ele, chocado, mas Cleiton mantinha uma expressão calma, como se o que dissera fizesse algum sentido.

 

— Se concentra na rua.  — Ele lhe instruiu.  — Pode ir em direção a sua casa. Eu vou contar tudo, mas preciso que fique calmo, ok? Tá tudo bem, Naldo, confia em mim.

 

Sentia o coração acelerado, assustado com aquilo tudo e pensou em negar. Mas o apelido, a forma como ele falara, o fez se arrepiar e se voltar para frente. Respirou fundo.

 

— P-Pode falar.

 

Cleiton começou a narrar tudo, num tom de voz calmo e seguro, parecendo pouco impressionado com o que ele mesmo falava. 

 

— Eu sou um viajante no tempo. Depois daquela live eu passei a ter essa--- Condição. Não sei exatamente o que é, nem como surgiu. Aparentemente sempre esteve em mim e aquele acidente com a van do Julinho despertou isso.

 

Reinaldo balançou a cabeça lentamente e Cleiton pareceu saber exatamente o que estava pensando.

 

— Eu sei, parece loucura. Mas me escuta. Essa-- Habilidade é algo que eu não controlo. As vezes eu estou num lugar e simplesmente viajo. Para o passado ou futuro. Nunca sei para onde eu vou ao certo. Mas eu reconheci a placa do seu carro, por isso sei que você é Uber.

 

— Mas--- Se isso fosse verdade--- E aí o que acontece? Você some do nada e volta para o seu tempo?  — Perguntou, cético.

 

— Na verdade é bem assim. Nunca sei quanto tempo eu vou ficar. É uma habilidade bem estranha.  — Ele se recostou na cadeira, os olhos brilhando como se se perdesse nos próprios pensamentos.  — É bem engraçado, na verdade. Eu sou sempre puxado para lugares e pessoas com quem eu convivo e antes eu achava que eu tinha algum tipo de missão. Que podia mudar o passado e melhorar algumas coisas. Mas a verdade é que sou um mero espectador, não posso alterar o que já aconteceu.

 

O papo de Cleiton não parecia fazer o menor sentido, mas algo na sua fala chamou atenção de Reinaldo.

 

— Mas, se você está aqui conversando comigo, isso já não é uma alteração?

 

Cleiton se virou para ele. Tinha os olhos saudosos, carinhosos e Reinaldo se pegou corando com a intensidade daquele olhar que parecia lhe conhecer tanto.

 

— Você sempre tem essas conversas comigo. Mas eu acho que não é alterar. É encaminhar. É o destino. Cada um dos nossos encontros já era pra acontecer.

 

— Mas eu… Nunca te vi. Só na live e agora.

 

— Nós ainda vamos nos ver. Muitas vezes. Lembra que eu disse que sou puxado por algumas pessoas?

 

Reinaldo engoliu em seco.

 

— Nós.... Somos amigos, então?

 

— Somos.  — Ele sorriu. Reinaldo não precisava perguntar para ter certeza de que eram mais que só amigos, mas admitir isso era aceitar a história dele como verdade.

 

Ficaram em silêncio. Reinaldo tentando buscar o que dizer diante daquilo tudo. Cleiton parecia estar lhe dando espaço para pensar.

 

— Olha--- Se isso for mesmo verdade--- Você tem como provar? Sei lá um objeto do futuro, alguma coisa---

 

— Não. Eu não venho com nada quando viajo. Essa roupa, por exemplo, eu tive que roubar.

 

Reinaldo se virou para ele, assustado.

 

— C-Como assim você roubou?

 

— Se concentra na pista, Reinaldo. É que eu não podia sair por aí pelado, não é muito aceito na sociedade, infelizmente. Tive que desenvolver umas técnicas. Mas eu não machuquei ninguém, eu juro.

 

Reinaldo balançou a cabeça.

 

— Eu devo estar sonhando. Ou essa é a pegadinha mais bizarra que eu já vi.

 

— Tudo bem. Você vai acreditar em mim. Não precisa ser hoje. Olha, tenta não frear o carro.

 

Reinaldo se virou para dizer que sabia muito bem dirigir, obrigado, mas quando olhou para o lado, Cleiton tinha simplesmente desaparecido no ar. As roupas que usava eram o único indício de que ele passara por ali.

 

Reinaldo olhou boquiaberto e graças a uma buzinada do carro de trás, se lembrou que ainda não podia se deixar surtar. Ainda tinha que chegar em casa.

 

Quando finalmente chegou e pode digerir aquilo tudo, jogou as roupas que Cleiton usara fora, como se estivessem possuídas. Teve dificuldades para dormir, impressionado com o que ouvira.

 

Aos poucos, se convencia de que o encontro fora fruto da imaginação de sua mente cansada.

 

Não era.

 

  1. **Meados de Julho. Sábado de manhã.**



 

Reinaldo acordou mais cedo. Se arrumou e foi até a padaria, comprar um pão quentinho para aproveitar seu café da manhã.

 

A padaria ficava a duas quadras de sua casa. Toda a operação não durara mais do que quinze minutos. Chegou em casa, deixou o pacote de pães sobre a mesa e tirou os sapatos, caminhando até o quarto com eles na mão. Bocejou enquanto se aproximava, fechando os olhos e quando os abriu, deu de cara com as portas do seu armário escancaradas e Cleiton no meio do seu quarto, vestindo uma de suas calças e no processo de colocar uma das suas blusas sociais.

 

Deixou os calçados caírem no chão e só não foi junto pois conseguiu se segurar no batente da porta.

 

— _¡_ _Dios mio!_ — Murmurou para si mesmo.

 

Cleiton agora já notara sua presença e desistira de abotoar a camisa, se aproximando dele. Suas feições pareciam bem mais com o ciclista da live dessa vez, não parecia muito mais velho.

 

— Reinaldo! Eu tava na dúvida se eu tinha mesmo viajado. Tenho passado tanto tempo nessa casa, achei até que fosse uma impressão ou um sonho. — Ele riu e Reinaldo ergueu uma mão, impedindo que ele se aproximasse mais.

 

— Fica aí! Não se aproxima de mim! — Cleiton pareceu um pouco ofendido, mas Reinaldo ignorou. — Como você entrou aqui?

 

— Viagem no tempo, lembra? A gente já se viu antes, não foi? Você me disse.

 

— Isso não existe, nada disso existe. — Reinaldo repetia para si mesmo. — É só a minha mente pregando peças. Eu sei que é.

 

— Reinaldo...

 

— Não! — Reinaldo levou as mãos aos olhos. Se não visse, talvez conseguisse voltar a realidade. Só tinha que se concentrar.

 

— Reinaldo. — Cleiton chamou de novo. — Eu sei que é estranho, mas--- É verdade. Não me ignora, Reinaldo, olha pra mim. 

 

Ele se aproximou, pegando delicadamente nas mãos de Reinaldo. As mãos dele eram quentes, pareciam mesmo reais. Ele afastou-as de seus olhos, mas Reinaldo ainda não abrira os olhos. Não estava pronto para aquilo.

 

Cleiton fez um afago em suas mãos. E então, parou de sentir o calor e o conforto das mãos dele. Reinaldo arriscou abrir os olhos e não havia mais nada na sua frente. Só a pilha de suas próprias roupas que Cleiton estava usando.

 

Reinaldo grunhiu, se deixando deslizar até o chão. 

 

Se não estava louco, com certeza ia enlouquecer.

 

  1. **Ainda Julho. Três dias depois. Terça feira a noite.**



 

Tinha parado mais cedo de trabalhar hoje. Recebera uma ligação do padrasto que lhe fez ficar pensativo.

 

Estava sentado em frente a TV, que passava um programa de obras e vendas de casa, mas ele mal prestava atenção. Ouviu um barulho vindo do seu quarto, mas nem foi checar. Aguardou.

 

Dentro de alguns minutos, um Cleiton surgiu no corredor, o olhando com apreensão. Reinaldo não olhou diretamente para ele, mas pela visão periférica podia ver que ele usava suas roupas.

 

— Posso sentar?

 

— Claro. — Reinaldo deu de ombros. Aparentemente, ilusão da sua mente ou não, era mais fácil aceitar do que ficar brigando toda vez.

 

Ele sentou ao seu lado e Reinaldo o olhou com atenção para ele pra primeira vez naquela noite. Parecia mais velho, mas não tanto quanto a primeira vez.

 

Cleiton sorria para ele.

 

— Quantas vezes você já me viu antes?

 

— Duas.

 

— Ah. Então a gente tem que conversar.

 

Reinaldo piscou, confuso.

 

— Então… Você tem algum objetivo aqui além de fazer eu me sentir um maluco completo?

 

Cleiton riu.

 

— É… De certa forma. É mais uma dica. Pra ter certeza que as coisas vão acontecer como devem.

 

— Isso seria alterar o passado.

 

— Não se isso já aconteceu. Do meu ponto de vista pelo menos. E foi você mesmo quem me disse pra fazer assim.

 

— Alguma vez você vai parar de jogar na minha cara que eu mesmo estou me torturando de acordo com a sua história? — Cruzou os braços, se afundando no sofá e voltando a encarar a televisão.

 

Cleiton riu, se sentando de lado no sofá, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante no mundo do que olhar para Reinaldo.

 

— Você tá irritado por que eu sigo o que você me fala? 

 

— Você não segue o que eu falo, segue o que o outro Reinaldo que você diz aí fala.

 

— Justo. Tem razão, eu faço o que o meu Reinaldo fala. Mas é tudo para o nosso bem, eu te prometo.

 

— Sem querer ofender, mas o seu bem é diferente do meu. Até agora suas visitas só me fizeram ter certeza de que eu tenho que procurar ajuda psicológica. O mínimo que você podia fazer era realmente me dar alguma prova, mas nem isso você pode.

 

— Eu posso dar dessa vez. — Reinaldo o olhou, curioso. — Sabe aquele concurso que você se inscreveu para ganhar uma extensão mega hair? Você vai ganhar.

 

Reinaldo apenas o encarava, sem reação.

 

—  Essa é a prova? Sério?

 

—  É o melhor que eu posso fazer.

 

Reinaldo suspirou, colocando os pés no sofá e abraçando as pernas.

 

—  Desculpa. Acho que é suficiente sim. Eu só--- Tô irritado com outras coisas.

 

Cleiton se aproximou, levando uma das mãos as suas costas e fazendo um carinho reconfortante.

 

—  Eu sei. Eu sinto muito. Queria poder ficar aqui e te ajudar, mas--- Aqui não é o meu lugar.

 

—  E onde está afinal a versão sua do presente? Se a gente é tão predestinado, por que você não me procurou depois da live?

 

— Era sobre isso que eu queria te falar. Você precisa me achar.

 

Renaldo franziu a testa.

 

—  O quê? Como assim?

 

— Você precisa me encontrar de novo e me dizer que sabe de tudo. 

 

— Mas--- Você tá perdido? Como assim? Onde eu te encontro?

 

—  Você tem que descobrir sozinho. Faz parte da nossa história. Eu sinto muito. —  Ele puxou uma das suas mãos, fazendo menção de beijá-la, mas Reinaldo não deixou, puxando a mão de volta. 

 

—  É isso? Você aparece e desaparece do nada, diz que a gente tá destinado, mas sou eu que tenho que ir atrás de você? Eu não preciso de mais estresse na minha vida agora.

 

—  Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Mas mesmo que eu te dissesse onde eu estou, eu provavelmente erraria. Eu tô passando por uma fase bem complicada. 

 

— E como eu vou atrás de você? Você não me deixou nada!

 

— Eu não posso te falar. —  Colocou a mão no rosto de Reinaldo e dessa vez ele deixou. —  Olha, eu sinto que já vou embora. Mas se quer uma dica, aceita a proposta do seu padrasto. Vai trabalhar pra polícia. A gente se vê.

 

Cleiton sumiu no ar e Reinaldo apenas olhou as próprias roupas no sofá. Segurou a blusa que ele usara nas mãos, pensativo.

 

— Eu vou fazer exatamente isso, não vou? —  Perguntou em voz alta para si mesmo. 

 

Antes de Cleiton aparecer, seu dilema era exatamente a ligação do seu padrasto lhe dizendo que podia arrumar uma vaga para ele na polícia civil. Como se algum dia ele tivesse tido qualquer vontade de ter esse emprego. E pior — odiava que sua família achasse completamente normal que fossem usados meios ilícitos para se obter as coisas. Queria ter algo por merecimento, pelo menos uma vez.  

 

Mas cansara do Uber, aquilo estava minando suas forças. Sua vida parecia ter encontrado num estado de suspensão, em que não fazia nem ideia de para onde estava se guiando.

 

Por isso, por mais estranho que fosse, era até acalentador ter alguma espécie de objetivo. Mesmo que fosse algo tão estranho e vago quanto encontrar Cleiton.

 

  1. **Final de Setembro. Tarde de Quarta feira.**



 

Trabalhar para a polícia estranhamente não era tão ruim. Ele e um colega de trabalho tinham passado a manhã interrogando algumas testemunhas de um assalto e agora se encaminhavam para um restaurante para almoçarem.

 

Reinaldo sempre dirigia. Parou o carro em frente ao restaurante a quilo que costumavam a frequentar, não muito longe do quartél. Seu parceiro foi na frente, entrando no restaurante. Reinaldo não chegou a entrar, parando quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

 

Não se surpreendeu em encontrar com o já familiar sorriso de Cleiton. Estava mais velho, mais próximo da aparencia da primeira noite em que se viram.

 

Olhou as roupas dele.

 

— Meio largas dessa vez. Não achou nada melhor?

 

—  Infelizmente não. —  O sorriso dele cresceu. —  Eu tava com saudades de te ver com o uniforme assim. E esse cabelo comprido. Fica lindo em você.

 

Já ia perguntar mais sobre o seu futuro, quando o seu parceiro veio atrás dele.

 

—  Reinaldo, vamos?

 

— Vamos claro, eu… —  Olhou de Cleiton para ele. — Vai na frente que eu já vou.

 

—  É seu amigo? 

 

Se parceiro era muito bom em fazer perguntas. Muito bom para um investigador, horrível quando se queria discrição.

 

— Ele é--- Meu namorado. —  Reinaldo informou, sem pensar duas vezes. Sentiu o olhar de curiosidade de Cleiton sobre si, mas estava seguro do que disse. —  Pode dar um minuto pra gente, Caio?

 

— Claro… Não sabia que você curtia o estilo mais velho. —  Caio se afastou, voltando ao restaurante. 

 

—  É… Nem eu. —  Murmurou para si mesmo.

 

— Namorado? Você me surpreendeu. —  Cleiton riu.

 

— Ninguém ia acreditar se eu dissesse amigo, não do jeito que você me olha. —  Corou. Era estranho admitir o relacionamento que ainda nem tinha com aquele homem. Se é que ia mesmo ter. —  Eu não posso conversar com você agora, eu estou no trabalho.

 

—  Eu sei. Eu queria te pedir pra ficar na sua casa, se possível. Até, você sabe, sumir.

 

Reinaldo deu de ombros. Pegou seu molho de chaves, soltando a chave reserva para ele.

 

— Fique a vontade. Vou avisar pro porteiro para deixar você entrar.

 

— Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, Naldo.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, mas logo se controlou. 

 

—  Obrigado. Boa volta para o seu tempo.

 

Entrou no restaurante, puxando o celular para ligar para o porteiro. Não esperava que Cleiton fosse ficar muito, talvez nem chegasse até lá. Tentava não pensar nos riscos de ter sua chave extra perdida por aí, mas pelo menos não era como se alguém fosse saber onde morava.

 

Passou o resto do dia sem grandes incidentes, voltando para casa no horário normal. Ao se aproximar da porta do seu apartamento, se surpreendeu ao ver a luz acesa. Mais surpreso ficou quando abriu a porta e viu que Cleiton ainda estava sentado no seu sofá, assistindo TV.

 

—  Eu achei que você não pudesse ficar tanto tempo assim. —  Comentou, se virando para trancar a porta.

 

— O tempo que eu fico também varia. Eu nunca sei como vai ser. Já fiquei alguns dias fora do meu tempo.

 

Reinaldo se aproximou do sofá e se assustou ao perceber uma pequena bolinha de pelos no colo de Cleiton.

 

—  Isso--- Onde você---

 

— Eu encontrei esse gatinho quando estava vindo para cá. É femea. Tão pequena, foi abandonada, sem mãe nem ninguém no mundo. —  Ele dizia enquanto acariciava a pequena criaturinha, que deu um miadinho agudo. — Comprei uma mamadeira, alimentei ela. Comprei um monte de coisa alias. —  Ele apontou para uma sacola e uma caixa no chão. — Deixei tudo preparado já, não precisa se preocupar.

 

— Não preciso me preocupar… Cleiton, você não pode simplesmente largar um gato comigo! Eu nem sei cuidar!

 

Cleiton se levantou, decidido e praticamente o forçou a segurar a pequena gatinha branca.

 

— Eu deixei as dicas por escrito. E anotei o nome de uma veterinária confiável. Vai dar tudo certo, você não vai deixar ela na rua vai?

 

Reinaldo queria responder com algo particularmente ofensivo, mas a gatinha miou nas suas mãos, tentando cravar as unhas na sua roupa.

 

— … Você é doido. —  Concluiu, olhando para a gata com assombro.

 

—  Chama ela por um nome de escritora, ok? Pode escolher. Via dar tudo certo, eu sou do futuro. E nós vamos ter vários gatos juntos. Você adora gatos.

 

— O seu Reinaldo adora! Eu nunca nem interagi com um gato!

 

Cleiton ria, parecendo não se importar com a sua expressão irritada e sem tom elevando.

 

— Eu amo muito você.

 

Foi pego de surpresa com aquela fala, totalmente vinda do nada.

 

— Cleiton…. Eu---

 

—  Desculpa. É que toda vez que eu vejo você, não importa a versão eu percebo o quanto eu gosto de você. É incrível como eu consigo ver as coisas que mudaram em você, mas também tudo aquilo que permanece e é totalmente você em essência. Eu acho lindo.

 

Reinaldo ficou sem palavras. Se voltou para a gatinha em seu colo, por falta do que fazer.

 

— … Eu acho que vou chamar ela de Agatha Christie. —  Disse, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

 

—  É um ótimo nome. —  Cleiton pegou Agatha das mãos dele. — Acaba de chegar. Eu cuido dela.

 

Engolindo em seco, Reinaldo assentiu, indo para dentro, não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Cleiton, que conversava animado com a gatinha.

 

Quando saiu do banho, Cleiton já não estava mais lá e Agatha se aninhava nas roupas que ele deixara.

 

  1. **Meados de Novembro. Segunda feira a noite.**



 

Voltava para casa quando deu de cara com Cleiton em frente ao seu prédio. Parou e ele se aproximou, sorrindo. Ele estava vestido com um roupa social, que ficava muito bem nele. Também estava sem o costumeiro bigode, o que fazia mais difícil de precisar sua idade, mas parecia mais próximo da idade de Reinaldo..

 

— Aceita jantar comigo hoje? —  Ele perguntou.

 

Deixou que Cleiton entrasse no carro. Reinaldo o achou meio estranho, os sorrisos não alcançavam os olhos como de costume, mas não comentou nada.

 

Cleiton logo puxou assunto ele mesmo:

 

— Como está Agatha? —  Cleiton perguntou assim que entrou.

 

— Está ótima. Crescendo bem. E bastante ativa. Você tinha razão, eu gosto de gatos.

 

Cleiton fez uma cara estranha.

 

— … Claro que gosta. Você sempre teve a Agatha.

 

—  Não. Foi você que me deu. Você do futuro.

 

—  Você não tinha me dito nada disso. 

 

— Porque eu estou te contando agora então não precisava te contar antes. Agora você sabe.

 

Cleiton riu.

 

—  Você é muito melhor com isso do que eu. E a investigação sobre mim? Como está?

 

— Não está me levando a lugar algum. Ninguém registrou sua falta, mas você simplesmente sumiu. É bem difícil ir atrás de alguém sem ter um mandato. Não posso me concentrar nisso como eu gostaria.

 

—  Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo.

 

— Você não pode me dar nenhuma dica sobre isso? Já tentei em todos os lugares que você frequentava. 

 

— É, eu mudei meu hábitos. Mas você vai encontrar. Não precisa de ajuda para isso. 

 

Reinaldo suspirou pesadamente.

 

— Que seja. 

 

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

 

— E como vai sua vida? Eu posso perguntar isso?

 

Cleiton apertou os lábios, mas não se recusou a responder.

 

— Acho que sim. Tá tudo bem. Uma das nossas gatas deu a luz.

 

—  Quantos gatos nós temos?

 

— Eu acho melhor você não saber.

 

Reinaldo riu.

 

— Ok, então você é o louco dos gatos. Que sorte a minha.

 

Cleiton riu também e depois ficou em silêncio.

 

Foram para um restaurante não muito longe dali, que Reinaldo particularmente gostava bastante. Foram para uma mesa mais reservada e fizeram seus pedidos. Cleiton novamente pareceu ficar estranho e Reinaldo não aguentou mais, tendo que perguntar sobre isso.

 

— Cleiton, tá tudo bem? Você não parece bem.

 

Cleiton mexeu no cabelo.

 

—  Você reparou? Achei que você ainda não fosse me conhecer tão bem assim.

 

— Não conheço. Acho. Mas você parece agitado.

 

Cleiton suspirou.

 

— É. A gente brigou. Eu meio que nem queria te encontrar hoje, mas… Não resisti. Eu já sei que a gente vai fazer as pazes. Eu já vi nosso futuro. Mas mesmo assim…

 

— Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

 

— Não é estranho falar de você para você mesmo?

 

— Nada nessa situação é normal. Me fala, o que aconteceu.

 

Cleiton ainda hesitou, mas se deu por vencido.

 

— A gente estava--- Juntos no final do ano. De repente eu viajei para o passado e… Só consegui voltar uma semana depois. Eu perdi a as comemorações. Quando eu finalmente reapareci em casa você estava tão chateado. Você estava magoado de verdade. Eu fui me justificar e acabei falando besteira, a gente discutiu e você me mandou ficar longe. A gente não se vê a quase uma semana… Eu estava com saudades. Acho que foi por isso que te chamei pra sair. — Ele sorriu com melancolia. — Eu não queria te machucar. Não queria mesmo. 

 

— Eu sei.

 

— Eu gostaria de poder controlar isso. As vezes eu acho que--- o certo mesmo era eu me isolar, não te envolver nisso.

 

— Não. Agora já é tarde. Você me envolveu e eu com certeza não vou querer que você faça esse tipo de escolha por mim. Você tem que entender o meu lado. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho, eu provavelmente só estava triste, com saudades e reagi mal. Eu sei que a culpa não é sua.

 

— E vale a pena mesmo? Eu queria poder te compensar por tudo isso.

 

— Essa pergunta você tem que fazer a ele, não a mim.

 

O prato que pediram finalmente chegou e se calaram enquanto a mesa servida. O silêncio se estendeu enquanto comiam, até Cleiton quebrá-lo:

 

— Te levar para jantar no passado não conta como ato romântico de compensação, conta?

 

Reinaldo não conseguiu se evitar de rir.

 

— É uma forma estranha de me compensar. E aliás, eu não acho que eu queira ser compensado. Eu quero  _ você. _ Do meu lado. Quero um tempo de qualidade com você. Tente falar sobre os seus sentimentos e seja honesto comigo. E não deixa de me procurar, eu vou achar que você não se interessa mais.

 

— É. Tem razão. É um ótimo conselho. Desculpa, acho que ainda estamos nos conhecendo, mesmo no meu presente.

 

— Sem problemas.

 

Continuaram comendo, num silêncio confortável, quebrado vez ou outra por comentários triviais.

 

Depois do jantar, decidiram dar uma caminhada, curtindo o vento fresco daquela noite.

 

— Cleiton, na primeira vez que nos encontramos você disse que era puxado por pessoas e lugares. Que lugares? Que outras pessoas? Você pode falar sobre isso.

 

— Hmmm, sem problemas. No caso de pessoas, são geralmente pessoas com quem eu tenho um laço forte. Você. Meus pais. Algumas pessoas que eu convivi por muito tempo. Mas nem todas eu costumo entrar em contato direto. Nem sempre é uma boa ideia.

 

— Como assim?

 

Cleiton botou as mãos nos bolsos, chutando uma pedra no caminho.

 

— Bom… Digamos que entrar em contato com meus pais no passado não foi uma boa ideia. Parte do distanciamento deles de mim era porque eles sabiam que eu ia me tornar um viajante e… Meio que me rejeitaram. Dentre outras coisas. 

 

— Sinto muito.

 

— Não sinta. Não é como se eu soubesse como seria se eu não tivesse falado com eles. — Deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. — Quanto a lugares, também funciona do mesmo jeito. As vezes eu me encontro na escola em que eu estudei. Ou algum lugar que eu morei. Às vezes são lugares futuros também, que eu ainda não conheço.

 

— E não te dá medo? As viagens?

 

— No começo, sim. Agora já estou me acostumando.

 

Novamente o silêncio recaiu sobre eles, mas não durou muito tempo. Logo viraram uma esquina e Cleiton desapareceu. Reinaldo pegou as roupas que ele usava e voltou para o seu carro. No dia seguinte deixaria as roupas em algum bazar como doação.

 

Engraçado como tudo aquilo começava a se encaminhar como o normal na sua vida.

  
  


  1. **Final de Dezembro. Madrugada.**



 

O Natal já ficara para trás e mais uma vez Reinaldo optara por passar as datas festivas sozinho. Não queria encontrar a família, agora orgulhosa da sua “escolha” em entrar para a polícia. Não estava infeliz com o emprego, mas não queria ouvir mais do papo de “Tá vendo? Bem melhor que aquele papo de estilista.”. Não queria debater sobre armas com os tios. Nada disso lhe interessava, afinal. 

 

Fazia frio  — ou frio para o padrão carioca — e Reinaldo e Agatha se aninharam debaixo das cobertas. Reinaldo acordou de madrugada, mas não quis abrir os olhos, esperando o sono voltar. Ouviu um barulho no quarto, o que era normal desde que adotara a gatinha, mas ainda sentia o peso e os pelos de Agatha aquecendo seus pés. 

 

Aguardou mais um pouco e ouviu outro barulho.

 

Ressabiado, se ergueu na cama, esticando o braço para acender o abajur.

 

Deu de cara com um Cleiton definitivamente pelado perto da sua cama.

 

Reinaldo gritou, sendo seguido por uma exclamação de surpresa de Cleiton e apagando o abajur.

 

— Desculpa! Ai, meu Deus!

 

— Tudo bem, eu não me importo. — Cleiton riu. — Só não queria ter te assustado.

 

— Quer que eu ligue a luz pra você? Eu não vou olhar.

 

— Eu não me importo se você olhar ou não. — Ele riu. — Mas realmente um pouco de luz seria bom.

 

Reinaldo voltou a acender o abajur. Com a movimentação, Agatha acordou, começando a miar por debaixo das cobertas, procurando uma saída. Reinaldo se sentou na cama para poder descobrir a gata. Cleiton já abrira seu armário e já terminava de colocar uma calça, buscando uma blusa agasalhada para si. Reinaldo não conseguiu evitar de olhar para ele, enquanto Agatha de ocupava em mordiscar seus dedos.

 

Era mais uma das vezes em que Cleiton aparecia mais velho, podia ver as marcas de expressão mais pronunciadas com as sombras.

 

Ele se virou em direção a cama enquanto acabava de colocar uma camisa e uma tatuagem no peito chamou a atenção de Reinaldo.

 

— Você sempre teve essa tatuagem?

 

— O que? A coroa? Tenho a um tempo sim.

 

— Tem significado?

 

— Hm, achei que fosse meio óbvio.  _ Sabe. Rei _ naldo.

 

Reinaldo corou, sentindo uma arrepio percorrer o corpo.

 

— Ah. — Respondeu, sem graça de ter perguntado.

 

— É que eu meio que não consigo carregar uma aliança por aí. Tatuagem era uma ideia melhor.

 

Reinaldo assentiu em silêncio. Voltou a se deitar e Agatha subiu no seu corpo, caminhando por cima da coberta.

 

— Oi, Agatha! — Cleiton foi fazer festinha para a gata, que nem ao menos o estranhou e o respondeu com um miadinho.

 

— Não agita ela, se não ela não dorme mais.

 

— Desculpa… Posso dormir na sala.

 

Reinaldo pensou um pouco.

 

— Deita aí. Tá frio.

 

— Tem certeza? Não quero te deixar desconfortável.

 

— Tá tudo bem. Deita.

 

Cleiton se deitou ao seu lado, se enrolando nas cobertas. Reinaldo apagou o abajur e sentiu Agatha se aninhar no meio que deles. Era bom, assim não se sentia tão ciente do ouro do seu lado.

 

Estava virado de costas para Cleiton, mas este deitara na sua direção e podia sentir um pouco da sua respiração contra sua nuca.

 

— Boa noite, Naldo.

 

Ele parecia completamente confortável. Habituado. Até o tom de voz dele falava de uma rotina que Reinaldo apenas imaginava (e ansiava, secretamente.)

 

— Boa noite, Cleiton…

 

Adormeceu relativamente rápido, sonhando com a vida que ainda não tinha. Esperava acordar sozinho no dia seguinte, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir barulhos vindos da cozinha.

 

Encontrou Cleiton servindo o café da manhã. Já tinha até posto a comida de Agatha. Reinaldo parou no batente da porta, observando-o, sem conter um sorriso tímido.

 

— Ah, bom dia, Naldo! — Ele lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo. — Espero que não se importe comigo mexendo nas suas coisas.

 

— Bom dia. E imagina… Tá tudo bem… — Se aproximou da mesa, tomando um lugar. Logo Cleiton lhe servia um copo de Nescau e algumas torradas. Trouxe a cafeteira que Reinaldo quase não usava, servindo uma xícara de café para si.

 

Reinaldo ficou em silêncio, meio tímido com aquele homem que sabia onde tudo estava na sua casa e como ele gostava de tomar café da manhã. Passou manteiga nas torradas e deu uma mordida. Queria esticar aquele momento o máximo possível, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra Cleiton desapareceria de sua frente.

 

— Cleiton… Você nunca me disse o que eu deveria falar quando encontrar você.

 

— Ah, sim! — Ele tomou um gole de café antes de falar. — Não precisa de preocupar muito com as palavras exatas. Não precisa pegar leve comigo, eu vou entender. Diga que sabe sobre as viagens e que falou comigo do futuro. Pode dizer que nós temos um relacionamento.

 

— Assim parece um pouco que eu estou te impondo isso.

 

— Relaxa. É pra ser. Eu vou precisar de um tempo, claro… Mas pode deixar tudo às claras pra mim. Eu vou perceber que você é especial. Aliás, sempre soube. 

 

Reinaldo desviou o olhar, sem graça.

 

— Você… Não precisa me elogiar tanto. Eu nem sou o seu Reinaldo.

 

— Mas você  _ é _ o Reinaldo. Não importa de que tempo você seja.

 

— Mas isso é--- Injusto comigo porque eu não tenho você como você me tem.

 

Cleiton ficou sério por um instante. Depois sorriu, levando uma das mãos ao queixo de Reinaldo e delicadamente fazendo com que levantasse o rosto.

 

— Ei. Não precisa ter ciúmes de você mesmo.

 

Reinaldo deu um meio sorriso, encabulado de ser pego desse jeito. Sabia que era ridículo, mas aquela situação lhe causava ansiedade.

 

Terminaram o café da manhã, num clima mais ameno e confortável. Reinaldo, que esperava que Cleiton sumisse a cada segundo, se espantava em ver como ele cotinuava lá. Almoçaram juntos — Reinaldo se assustando ao constatar que o outro era vegetariano.

 

— C-Como a gente dá certo? Eu mal como vegetais.

 

Cleiton rira com seu comentário.

 

— Eu vou te ensinar a aumentar o seu cardápio. Mas basicamente a gente só respeita o espaço um do outro.

 

Era estranha cada nova descoberta e ver como Cleiton parecia se alinhar tão bem com a sua rotina, embora o próprio Reinaldo ainda estivesse desconcertado de tê-lo ali, tão perto, sentado na sua poltrona e lendo seus livros como se não fosse nada demais.

 

Queria que o momento durasse para sempre e durou; Uma eternidade de três dias.

 

Na terceira noite, na cama, depois de partilharem um vinho e dançarem juntos, dividiram mais uma vez a mesma cama. Dessa vez, Reinaldo decidiu ficar cara a cara com o outro, vendo o brilho dos seus olhos na escuridão.

 

— Eu ainda vou demorar pra te encontrar? — Perguntou, a voz transpirando aflição.

 

— Eu acho melhor não dizer nada. Mas vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo. — Fez uma carícia no rosto de Reinaldo, que segurou a sua mão. Fechou os olhos,  aproveitando o calor, a textura, tentando memorizar aquelas coisas.

 

— Eu queria que você fosse meu. — Disse, quase num suspiro.

 

— Eu já sou, Reinaldo. 

 

Reinaldo abriu os olhos. Estavam tão próximos. As respirações se misturavam. Cleiton não parecia tão calmo, aguardando que Reinaldo decidisse o que fazer. Beijar o seu futuro namorado não era traição para o seu eu do futuro, certo?

 

Seu olhar não conseguia escapar daqueles lábios e com um pouco da ajuda do álcool que tomara, abandonou qualquer decoro e prudência que ainda tentava manter. Se aproximou mais, tão perto de beijar os lábios que tanto ansiava. Centímetros, milímetros. Sentia o calor dele, seus narizes se encostaram levemente.

 

E então, antes que o beijo se consumasse, Cleiton sumiu no ar.

 

Reinaldo fez um barulho, entre um suspiro e um soluço, se agarrando as cobertas. Se sentia frustrado e só, tão só. Buscou as roupas com que ele dormira esses dias, que mesmo sendo suas já tinha o cheiro dele. Trouxe contra o nariz, inalando aquele perfume, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto sem que pudesse fazer muito a respeito.

 

Estava apaixonado e aquilo doía.

 

  1. **Fevereiro. Final da Live do Oscar do Choque de Cultura.**



 

Janeiro se passou sem notícias de Cleiton. Fevereiro também. Agora, mais do que nunca, Reinaldo ansiava por aquele encontro. Refez seus passos e encontrou o seu erro  — se afastara de Maurílio, por medo dos amigos pilotos dele, quando esse não só era seu melhor amigo há anos como também um dos últimos a ver Cleiton antes que não soubesse mais nada dele.

Se reaproximaram, como sempre faziam, sem se cobrar por sumiços e desencontros da vida. Era bom ter Maurílio por perto e isso aliviava muito de sua solidão. Já que Maurílio pouco lhe falava de útil, decidiu tentar uma investigação mais agressiva. Sabia que não tinha mandato e convenceu Maurílio a levá-lo na live na casa de Julinho.

Fez tudo o que o seu treinamento policial o havia ensinado; Vasculhou a casa, procurou por alguma pista ou algo suspeito. Interrogou o grupo e eles realmente pareciam querer esconder alguma coisa. Bem, talvez muitas coisas, já que com uma boa olhada naquele terreno pode identificar várias coisas que não estavam nos conformes da lei. Não sabia bem o que queria encontrar, talvez a bicicleta do outro, algum vestígio de que Cleiton passara por ali. Que tivessem sumido com ele para evitar um processo, já ouvira casos do tipo na quartel.

Mas não esperava ouvir da boca de Maurílio sobre o suposto óbito do ciclista, o que o deixou desconcertado. Um balde de água fria nas suas convicções e um prato cheio para as suas paranoias, que tentavam convencê-lo de que um espírito entrando em contato fazia muita mais sentido que um viajante no tempo. Ainda sem querer se dar por vencido, mesmo com aquele cheiro estranho que rondava a casa e desde o início lhe fizera lembrar de cenas de assassinato em que estivera, tentou buscar então no terreno alguma irregularidade. Algum lugar em que Cleiton pudesse ser mantido em cativeiro. Até achou o quarto que Julinho supostamente alugara para alguém, mas não encontrou ninguém e quase nenhum vestígio de que qualquer um além da mãe de Julinho poderia ter passado por ali. Acabou se vendo forçado a tomar a história de Maurílio como a verdade.

Mas não era.

E parecia piada, tudo aquilo. Enquanto os anfitriões do evento saíram para tentar resolver o problema de Renan, Cleiton e Reinaldo ficaram para trás, sozinhos. Cleiton usava apenas uma cueca enquanto enfaixava os dedos machucados de Reinaldo, suas roupas ainda na máquina de lavar.

Reinaldo nem sabia por onde começar a falar.

— Mas sério que você ia prender eles? — Cleiton conversava, despreocupado e achando graça, enquanto trabalhava na sua mão. — Eu nem sabia que tinha alguém me procurando. Achei bem legal, cara, de verdade.

 

— E-Eu… É, oficialmente ninguém deu nota do seu sumiço. Foi uma investigação particular minha…

 

Cleiton ergueu o olhar para ele, curioso, mas não disse nada. Terminou de enfaixar seus dedos.

 

— Pronto! Acho que não vai precisar de ponto, o liquidificador já tinha perdido o corte com aquelas coisas que o Renan bateu. Figuraça ele, né? Tivemos uma troca de energia legal hoje.

 

Reinaldo encarava a própria mão, tão bem enfaixada.

 

— C-Cleiton... Escuta… — Lutou contra a garganta seca e o coração batendo forte que parecia querer competir com o som da sua voz. — Eu tenho uma coisa importante para te falar.

 

Cleiton inclinou a cabeça.

 

— Diga.

 

Reinaldo respirou fundo e o encarou nos olhos. Os olhos claros que conhecia e desconhecia ao mesmo tempo.

 

— Eu sei das viagens no tempo. Eu… Vim atrás de você porque você me pediu. Você do futuro.

 

Cleiton o encarava sério também. Não parecia surpreendido com aquilo.

 

— Entendo. Bom. Então, tem algum motivo pra você ter vindo? Algo que eu precise saber?

 

— Bom… Na verdade… Eu vim porque parece que a gente--- Vai ficar junto… ? — Não queria soar tão incerto, quase implorando por uma confirmação. Cleiton mal o conhecia. Não como Reinaldo o conhecia agora.

 

Cleiton ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. E então, sorriu;

 

— Reinaldo, não é? Que legal. Eu sempre te achei atraente, mas achei que a gente nunca mais ia se ver. Que bom que vamos ficar juntos.

 

Reinaldo se deixou sorrir, aliviando. Conhecia aquele jeito despreocupado, o sorriso caloroso. Era fácil imaginar que ia mesmo ficar tudo bem.

 

  1. **06 de Março. Noite.**



 

Não foi tão fácil. Ou melhor, foi o natural. Cleiton não conhecia ainda Reinaldo. Nem Reinaldo o conhecia tanto assim, embora tivesse certeza de que o que sentia era forte e verdadeiro.

 

Saíam, faziam coisas simples juntos. Trocavam mensagens. Tentavam se encontrar no meio daquela história toda.

 

Naquele dia seis, foram num sarau de poesia. Cleiton adorava poesia. Reinaldo ainda não entendia muito, mas gostara do que ouvira.  

 

Depois do Sarau, foram a um barzinho, dividir uma porção de aipim frito e conversar.

 

— Eu costumava fazer poesia. — Contava Cleiton. —  Às vezes até participava de uns saraus. Mas… Depois do acidente eu meio que parei com isso.

 

—  Eu percebi. Na minha investigação, soube que você parou de frequentar os lugares onde ia. Por que?

 

—  Acho que foi meio bobeira minha. Não sei. Depois do acidente, esse lance de viagem… Nos primeiros meses eram muito frequentes. Eu tava tentando descobrir o que era ainda, se tinha como controlar. Tive medo de não voltar mais, de machucar alguém. De me envolver com as pessoas. Achei que era melhor eu me isolar.

 

—  Isso tem a ver com o lance dos seus pais?

 

Cleiton fez um careta e Reinaldo percebeu a gafe.

 

—  Desculpa! É que você do futuro me contou por alto! Não queria invadir!

 

—  Tudo bem… Só é um pouco estranho pra mim quando você sabe tanto sobre mim e eu não sei muito de você. —  Riu, sem graça.

 

— Bom, tecnicamente… Foi assim comigo também.

 

Um silêncio tenso se fez.

 

— Podemos falar de outra coisa? Acho que vai ser melhor. —  Cleiton pediu e Reinaldo se forçou a dar um sorriso.

 

—  Claro. Com certeza.

 

  1. **30 de Março. Tarde.**



 

Era a primeira vez que Cleiton visitava o apartamento de Reinaldo. Assim que entrou, foi logo saudado por Agatha, que miava para receber atenção. Cleiton se abaixou para fazer carinho nela.

 

— Ah, mas que coisa mais linda! Não sabia que você também curtia gato. Qual o nome?

 

— Agatha Christie.

 

Ele pareceu espantado, se virando para Reinaldo.

 

— Sério? Você também dá nome de escritores pros seus bichinhos? Temos mais em comum do que eu achava.

 

Reinaldo ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebendo exatamente porque o Cleiton do futuro lhe pedira para dar esse tipo de nome para a gata. Não era atoa que ele tinha decidido não contar ao Cleiton de agora sobre Agatha. Que soubesse depois, já que fizera essa travessura.

 

— Pois é… Temos sim. — Respondeu, achando graça na mentira.

 

Cleiton se levantou e Reinaldo mostrou a casa para ele. Tinham combinado de assistir a um filme juntos e logo se encaminharam para o sofá, Agatha se esfregando nos dois de tempos em tempos pedindo um carinho, enquanto viam TV.

 

Era um filme de romance que ambos queriam ver, mas acabaram ficando desconfortáveis ao ver o casal tão apaixonado na tela, enquanto os dois sentavam a uma distância considerável um do outro.

 

Reinaldo buscava ser paciente e compreensivo, mas tinha ansiado tanto por Cleiton, era frustrante que precisasse esperar mais para ter aquilo que lhe fora prometido. Se odiava por ter feito planos, criado expectativas, quando sabia que tinha que viver o momento e não se deixar levar pelo medo de que Cleiton jamais o olhasse com aquele brilho nos olhos novamente.

 

Não sabia o que Cleiton sentia. Pressão? Talvez também tivesse medo, de decepcionar Reinaldo, de se envolver. Talvez não sentisse nada e se sentisse forçado a tentar sentir.

 

E enquanto se dividiam em assistir em silêncio e dar atenção a gata de Reinaldo, afundavam nas suas próprias questões e nervosismos.

 

O momento foi quebrado com Agatha atirando o controle remoto ao chão. Os dois tentaram pegar ao mesmo e suas mãos se encostaram. 

 

Algo bobo. Simples. Que acontecia corriqueiramente, mas que naquele momento parecia demais. Tudo parecia demais. Trocaram um olhar, sustentando o contato visual, procurando alguma coisa no olhar um do outro.

 

Não acharam.

 

— Reinaldo… Eu não consigo. Me desculpa. —  Cleiton olhava para o chão, sem coragem de encarar o outro.

 

—  Cleiton… Eu não entendo. Qual o problema? Quer conversar a respeito?

 

Cleiton se levantou, ficando de frente para ele.

 

— Reinaldo, você--- É incrível, de verdade. Não é nada com você. É que eu--- Eu não sei se posso ser essa pessoa para você.

 

Reinaldo o assistia em silêncio, franzindo a testa.

 

— Eu… Não era minha intenção te pressionar com nada disso.

 

— Eu sei! O problema não é você! De verdade! — Cleiton passou uma mão nos cabelos, os bagunçando. —  Eu só-- Não sei. Me dá um tempo. Eu preciso pensar. Em mim. Em nós.

 

Reinaldo apertou os lábios, engolindo em seco. Tentou manter a expressão neutra.

 

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

 

Aquela não parecia bem a resposta que Cleiton esperava. Ficaram em silêncio, Cleiton parecendo de acalmar.

 

—  Eu… Acho que vou embora por hoje.

 

Reinaldo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

 

—  Tudo bem. Pode ir.

 

Não comentou sobre o filme ainda não ter terminado, nem sobre Agatha se aproximando de Cleiton e se esfregando nas pernas dele.

 

— Eu… Sinto muito. —  Cleiton disse, se virando para a porta. 

 

A fala dele ressoou no ambiente, meio sem destino certo. Podia ser para Reinaldo, para ele mesmo, para os dois ou talvez nenhum. Talvez tudo ao mesmo tempo.

 

O som da chave abrindo a fechadura e a batida da porta no batente foi tudo o que sobrou para Reinaldo, que encarava o resto do filme sem ver nada realmente.

 

  1. **11 de Abril. Madrugada.**



 

Reinaldo foi tirado de seu sono pelo barulho incessante do interfone. Levantou confuso, assustado, sem entender porque alguém estaria na rua as três da madrugada. Seguiu até a cozinha, Agatha no seu encalço, também incomodada com o barulho.

 

Atendeu o interfone, o coração palpitando com as possibilidades  —  todas de fundo catastrófico, mesmo que nem todas as opções fizessem sentido.

 

— Pronto? —  Atendeu, a voz meio sem fôlego pela agitação.

 

— Reinaldo. —  A voz do outro lado era de Cleiton, não tinha espaço para dúvidas. Ele soava agitado. —  Deixa eu subir?

 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? —  Perguntou, ainda aflito.

 

— Eu só quero ver você.

 

A firmeza naquela declaração fez Reinaldo engolir em seco.

 

— Claro. —  Liberou a porta, ouvindo o eco do trinco se soltando e de Cleiton entrando.

 

Ele estaria ali dentro de poucos minutos.

 

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, foi até o banheiro. Tentou colocar os longos cabelos no lugar e escovou os dentes rapidamente. Queria ter tempo de trocar o pijama, mas Cleiton já tocava sua campainha.

 

Correu para atender, o coração na mão.

— Cleiton, o que… —  Mal teve tempo de terminar a frase ou de acabar de abrir a porta; Cleiton se jogou nos seus braços, o beijando com desespero.

 

Reinaldo cambaleou para trás, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. Passou os braços ao redor do corpo do outro e respondeu o beijo, um pouco mais letargicamente, sem entender a súbita sede dele. 

 

Cleiton segurava na sua nuca, nos seus cabelos, seus braços, cintura. Parecia querer senti-lo por inteiro. Reinaldo também queria, mas ainda estava preso no susto de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. O beijo que tanto esperara, aquele contato, aquele calor. Parte de si achava que era um sonho. Não se falavam desde que Cleiton saíra de sua casa daquele jeito. 

 

E agora ele estava em seus braços e nem sabia de qual realidade aquele Cleiton viera.

 

Empurrou delicadamente o outro, buscando ver aquele rosto, olhar naqueles olhos. Quando o fez, viu todo aquele brilho que vira nos olhos dos outros Cleitons quando o via. Mas dessa vez, teve certeza de que vinha do Cleiton do presente, o seu Cleiton. Podia sentir, mais até do que ver.

 

— Cleiton… O que significa isso? O que está fazendo? Eu achei que… Você não fosse voltar tão cedo. E não assim.

 

Nenhum dos dois se soltara. A porta continuava aberta, mas conversavam em sussurros. Não por privacidade, mas por estarem tão próximos que não precisavam se esforçar para se ouvirem.

 

— Eu precisava de um tempo. Eu achava que não era bom o bastante pra você, que o que eu sentia não era o suficiente. Mas eu estava errado. Tava racionalizando demais. Eu só preciso me deixar levar.

 

Cleiton segurava o seu rosto, fazendo carinho com os polegares. Reinaldo ainda estava reticente, por mais que o que mais quisesse era se entregar completamente para o outro.

 

— Eu não entendo. O que aconteceu?

 

— Eu te vi. No futuro.

 

Cleiton se aproximou, querendo outro beijo, mas Reinaldo desviou o rosto, fazendo com que ele apenas beijasse sua bochecha. 

 

— Vamos conversar sobre isso.

 

Com dificuldade, se soltou de Cleiton, indo fechar a porta. Cleiton sentou no sofá, esperando.

 

Reinaldo passou as mãos no cabelo, olhando o relógio do aparelho de TV, se indagando se dormiriam ainda naquela noite.

 

Sentou-se ao lado de Cleiton, que o surpreendeu puxando sua mão entre as suas, entrelaçando os seus dedos com facilidade.

 

— Cleiton… — Reinaldo começou, olhando sua mão no colo do outro. — … Eu não quero que faça isso só porque viu no futuro que era pra ser.

 

— Não é nada disso, Reinaldo. Eu realmente gosto de você. Quando eu sai naquele dia, eu já gostava. Eu só achava que não era o suficiente. Que eu não era suficiente. Eu achava que tinha que te amar de alguma maneira específica ou não ia dar certo. 

 

Reinaldo sentia o peso do olhos dele sobre si, mas continuava com os olhos perdidos em qualquer lugar que não fosse Cleiton.

 

— E então você--- Viajou no tempo e gostou de mim lá e achou que tudo ia dar certo?

 

— Não foi bem isso. Mas você do futuro me ajudou a entender. 

 

— O que você viu lá?

 

— Eu te vi bem velhinho. E percebi que eu quero viver isso. Quero te ver envelhecer. Quero estar do seu lado. Não preciso ter medo de te amar.

 

Reinaldo finalmente olhou nos olhos de Cleiton. Nunca levou muito a sério a frase de que os olhos eram a janela da alma, mas naquele momento sentia que podia ver tudo através daquele verde.

 

— Eu também quero. — Reinaldo mal sabia dizer se proferira aquela frase ou apenas pensara. Mas Cleiton pareceu entender perfeitamente a mensagem, levando as mãos as suas costas e se inclinando sobre ele.

 

Reinaldo se enroscou na nuca dele e logo estavam deitados no sofá, trocando beijos que pareciam que esperaram uma eternidade para acontecer. Havia uma reverência em todo o ato, além da urgência.

 

Se despiram entre beijos e tiveram sua primeira noite, consumando aquele momento, promessas mudas de um para sempre enquanto durasse. 

 

Acharam a harmonia que estavam procurando, enquanto se entregavam a leves carícias após o clímax; Sabiam que todo relacionamento era uma construção e o deles não seria diferente. Mas enquanto Reinaldo traçava padrões invisíveis na pele de Cleiton e este lhe dava um beijo no couro cabeludo, conseguiam deslumbrar um pouco do que poderia ser aquele projeto final.

 

E valia a pena todo o trabalho até lá.

 

  1. **Algum dia de Abril.**



 

Entardecia. Os dois assistiam o céu mudar de cor, deitados na rede pendurada na varanda do apartamento de Cleiton. 

 

Balançavam lentamente, Cleiton por baixo, abraçando Reinaldo pela cintura. Tinham trazido os gatos, embora eles geralmente ficassem na casa de Reinaldo para evitar que uma viagem de Cleiton os deixasse sozinhos.

 

Agora, além de Agatha, tinham mais dois — Drummod e Oswald de Andrade. Irmãos que acabaram adotando quando foram se voluntariar num abrigo de gatos. Já eram mais velhos, com poucas chances de adoção e o casal se apaixonou pelo irmãos cinzentos.

 

Oswald andava na mureta da varanda, interessado em alguma coisa lá fora.

 

— Espero que ele não me traga outro passarinho. — Comentou Reinaldo.

 

— Ele te trouxe um passarinho?

 

— Sim. Terça passada. Não faço ideia como ele pegou, mas foi bem assustador.

 

Cleiton riu.

 

— Ele tá demonstrando afeição.

 

— Podia fazer como a Agatha, que só pede carinho. Não é traumatizante pelo menos.

 

Cleiton ainda ria, o que fez Reinaldo sorrir. Ficaram num silêncio confortável.

 

— Cleiton, o que você sente quando viaja? Você consegue prever quando vai acontecer?

 

— Consigo. Mas é muito rápido. Eu sinto uma vibração, minha vista desfoca. Aí eu sei que vai acontecer. 

 

— E viajar em si?

 

— É como piscar os olhos. Eu não vejo nada. Mas meu corpo formiga por inteiro e quando abro os olhos, estou em outro lugar. Ou no mesmo lugar, só que em outra época.

 

— Como foi sua primeira viagem?

 

— Foi… Bem estranha. Eu apareci na casa de uma tia minha, mas antes de ela construir a casa. Era só o terreno, sabe? Eu passava muito tempo na infância com a minha tia, quando meus pais estavam fora e eu lembro de quando ela comprou o terreno. Mas não tinha ninguém lá, só eu. Estava escuro. E aí, eu mesmo apareci. Bem mais velho. E me expliquei o que estava acontecendo.

 

— Nossa. Que bom que você apareceu.

 

— É. —  Ele riu. —  É bem engraçado se for parar pra pensar. Eu encontrei algumas vezes comigo mesmo, no início. Eu sempre tinha alguma coisa inteligente pra me dizer. 

 

— Você sempre tem alguma coisa inteligente para dizer.

 

Cleiton abriu um largo sorriso. 

 

— Se você pensa assim, já me considero satisfeito. —  Trouxe uma das mãos de Reinaldo até os lábios e deu um beijo.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, fechando os olhos, aproveitando o momento.

 

  1. **Algum dia de Julho.**



 

— Naldo, vem cá. Experimenta isso.

 

Reinaldo olhou com certa desconfiança para o namorado. Cleiton alugara sua cozinha e fazia sabe-se lá o que sozinho ali, não deixando Reinaldo se aproximar. Disse que ia levá-lo numa experiência gastronômica. Para o dono da casa, não lhe sobrou muita opção se não ligar a TV e ver algum seriado qualquer na Netflix.

 

— O que é? —  Se levantou, indo até o namorado e vendo o que ele segurava. —  Brigadeiro? Você fez brigadeiro?

 

—  Fiz, por que?

 

—  É alguma pegadinha? O que tem aí dentro?

 

— Só experimenta, Naldo.

 

Diante da insistência do namorado, Reinaldo se deu por vencido, recebendo o docinho na mão e experimentando.

 

—  E então? —  Cleiton perguntou, ansioso.

 

— É bom. Mas tá diferente.

 

— Mas é bom o bastante? Lembra brigadeiro?

 

— É, eu acho que sim. Agora me diz o que foi que eu comi.

 

— É um brigadeiro de biomassa de banana e alfarroba.

 

Reinaldo franziu a testa.

 

—  Por que você fez isso com um pobre brigadeiro?

 

—  Eu estou tentando melhorar a sua alimentação. Foi tão ruim assim?

 

Se encararam. Reinaldo sorriu.

 

— Tá, não foi.

 

Cleiton sorriu de volta. 

 

— Eu sabia.

 

Eles riram juntos.

 

— O que mais você fez?

 

— Bem… —  O sorriso de Cleiton murchou e ele se segurou na parede mais próxima. — Espera. Tá pra acontecer.

 

Reinaldo aguardou.

 

Logo Cleiton sumia diante de seus olhos e Reinaldo juntou as roupas do chão. Levou para o quarto e deixou preparado para caso ele voltasse ainda naquele dia. Aproveitou para tirar a nova gata que adotaram, Jane Austen, do armário. Não podiam largar a porta do quarto aberta que ela arrumava um jeito de entrar, espalhando pelo laranja nas roupas.

 

Mal teve tempo de enxotar Jane e fechar a porta do quarto, quando Cleiton surgiu atrás de si.

 

—  Desculpa. Voltei.

 

Reinaldo se virou para ele, sorrindo. E ignorando sua nudez nesse momento, coisa que poderia o distrair demais e ainda nem haviam almoçado.

 

— Voltou rápido dessa vez.

 

— Voltei. E eu vi uma coisa. Acho que vamos ter uma loja.

 

— Uma loja?

 

— É. Eu vi rápido, mas vi a gente atendendo. Uma loja de sucos naturais. Você queria sair da polícia e eu tava precisando de alguma coisa nova que não exigisse minha presença. O que acha da ideia?

 

—  Acho que a gente pode conversar a respeito. Depois do almoço pelo menos. 

 

  1. **Algum dia de Outubro.**



 

Reinaldo terminava de lavar a louça do café da manhã, quando Cleiton entrou no cômodo, vestindo seu robe de emergências.

 

Reinaldo olhou bem para ele.

 

— Por que você tá usando a roupa separada pra você do futuro?

 

— Tava cansado pra procurar outra roupa. Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?

 

— Dois dias. E pra você?

 

— Quatro dias.

 

Pela cara de desânimo, Reinaldo conseguia deduzir o que acontecera.

 

— Passado, não é?

 

— É. Fui forçado a ver certas coisas de novo… Não recomendo.

 

Cleiton não costumava falar muito sobre essas ocasiões, então Reinaldo não forçou, se mantendo quieto.

 

— Quer café? Um chá?

 

— Acho que um chá. Mas pode deixar, eu pego tudo.

 

— Não precisa, Cariño. —  Reinaldo insistiu, secando um prato e uma xícara para Cleiton. —  O que quer comer?

 

— Pode ser biscoito.

 

Reinaldo botou a água pra ferver, pegou a caixinha de chá e o pacote de biscoitos de arroz e colocou na mesa.

 

— Reinaldo… —  Cleiton chamou. —  Eu quero te contar. Sobre os meus pais.

 

Reinaldo piscou.

 

— Você--- Não precisa se não quiser.

 

—  Eu quero. Eu quero dividir tudo com você.

 

Reinaldo arrumou os cabelos atrás da orelha.

 

— Ok… —  Ele desligou o fogo, levando a chaleira até a mesa e sentando junto de Cleiton.

 

— Então. Meus pais nunca foram muito carinhosos. Sempre foram distantes, preocupados com as próprias coisas… Quando eu fui para o passado, achei que era uma oportunidade de mudar isso. — Ele se servia enquanto falava. Parecia querer manter certo distanciamento emocional das suas palavras. — Não deu muito certo. Primeiro porque foi difícil eles acreditarem. Deve meio assustador ver um homem pelado aparecer na sua casa dizendo que é o seu bebê recém nascido. — Ele riu sozinho.

 

Deu uma pausa, tomando um pouco de chá. Reinaldo colocou a mão sobre a dele que estava na mesa. Cleiton olhou para ele, oferecendo um sorriso agradecido antes de continuar.

 

—Tive que voltar algumas vezes para eles acreditarem… Minha mãe não aceitou bem, falou que eu era-- Uma aberração. E então eu fiquei irritado e começamos a discutir. Eu tentei jogar na cara deles que eles nunca me deram atenção, que comprar coisas caras para mim jamais substituiria a falta de amor… E claro, ouvi em troca várias coisas que não queria. Primeiro que minha mãe não era minha mãe biológica. Ela era estéril, e meu pai engravidou outra mulher e depois eles basicamente me compraram dela. Queriam ter aquela coisa da família perfeita, mesmo nenhum dos dois se suportando e quase não se vendo… Minha mãe fez questão de me dizer que mal me via como filho. Meu pai concordou que eu era mais um investimento do que qualquer outra coisa.

 

— Isso é horrível. — Reinaldo apertou sua mão. — sinto muito.

 

— Eu fui ingênuo. Eles não gostavam do homem que eu me tornei no presente. Também não gostaram no passado. Depois eu ainda tentei fazer as pazes, mudar alguma coisa… E então eu entendi que nada mudaria. Na verdade tudo isso já aconteceu. Eu causei parte do distanciamento entre eu e meus pais na infância. Eu lembrava do meu pai me dizer que só queria que eu fosse  _ normal. _ Eu nunca entendi o que isso significava. Agora entendo.

 

— Você é normal. Não tem nada de errado com você.

 

Cleiton sorriu.

 

— Agora eu sei disso.

 

Trocaram um selinho. Reinaldo acariciou o rosto do namorado.

 

— E você buscou sua mãe biológica?

 

— Não. Acho que não tenho porquê. Eu tive pessoas ótimas cuidando de mim. Minha tia. A empregada lá de casa. Meu avô. Eu não quero ir atrás de problemas. O que ficou no passado ficou. Eu quero saber do presente. E do futuro.

 

— Irônico você dizer isso.

 

Cleiton riu.

 

— É. Mas eu encaro o passado como uma nova chance de entender melhor as coisas e ser melhor pro agora. Mesmo que meu aprendizado seja tão ao vivo.

 

Ficaram em silêncio, Reinaldo escondendo o rosto contra o pescoço de Cleiton, enquanto ele acabava de comer.

 

— Obrigado por me contar. — Reinaldo sussurrou.

 

Cleiton sorriu, passando um braço ao redor de Reinaldo.

 

— Fico feliz de poder dividir isso com você.

 

  1. **Festas de fim de ano.**



 

Era véspera de Natal. Reinaldo estava animado com a perspectiva de finalmente passar as festividades junto de alguém que ele gostava. Tinha arrumado a casa toda, decorado o quanto os sete gatos da casa deixaram.

 

Ele e Cleiton tinham programado todo um cardápio, alinhando a alimentação vegetariana com as restrições pessoais de Reinaldo. Ia ser perfeito.

 

Até que Cleiton saiu de casa naquele vinte e três de dezembro, com a promessa de trazer pão de rabanada e não voltara. Reinaldo não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o bolo de roupas que ele usava ainda no hall do prédio.

 

Pegou as coisas, deixou separadas como de costume e esperou. Todo esse tempo, Cleiton não demorava mais do que três dias para voltar. Estava um pouco triste de ter que preparar as coisas sozinho, mas tinha fé de que Cleiton voltaria antes da ceia da meia noite.

 

Cozinhou tudo, sozinho. Pôs a mesa. Se arrumou. E aguardou. E aguardou mais. E deu meia noite e ele estava sozinho.

 

Tudo bem. Restava o ano novo. 

 

Na companhia dos gatos passou os dias. Tentava não pensar na falta que Cleiton fazia. Tentava não pensar em como essa seria sua vida. Tentava não imaginar quanto tempo ele ficaria fora — e se um dia ele demorasse um mês para voltar? Um ano? Mais?

 

Se distraiu com a gata prenha que resgataram, Cora Coralina, finalmente tendo sua ninhada. Esperava que Cleiton estivesse do seu lado, ele que tinha mais experiência. Mas não estava.

 

Reinaldo viu mais uma vez os fogos de ano novo sozinho. Queria que aquilo não machucasse. Nem quando se abraçou com Agatha, que parecia sentir seu estado de espírito, conseguiu deixar de lado totalmente aquele sentimento de decepção.

 

***

 

Cleiton reapareceu uma semana depois. As batidas na sua porta, que geralmente traziam conforto, não tiveram efeito dessa vez.

 

Atendeu desanimado e Cleiton percebeu seu estado de espírito de primeira, parando de sorrir.

 

— Amor? O que houve?

 

— Nada. Entra. A Cora deu a luz. Três gatinhos. — Informou, robótico, fechando a porta.

 

Seguiu com o que estava fazendo antes, colocando algumas roupas no varal e cleiton o seguiu, sabendo que tinha algo errado.

 

— Fala comigo, Naldo. Aconteceu alguma coisa na minha ausência?

 

Reinaldo franziu a testa. Será possível que ele ainda tinha que perguntar? Tentou ignorar a presença dele, tirando as roupas da máquina, mas Cleiton insistia.

 

— Fala comigo. Por favor. Eu posso ajudar se souber o que é.

 

— Você não pode ajudar. É exatamente isso que você não pode fazer.

 

— Como assim?

 

Reinaldo se virou. Sentia uma fúria, com toda a frustração acumulada. Sabia que arguia a voz, mas não conseguia controlar o tom exasperado.

 

— O problema é você. A sua ausência. Poxa, eu só queria--- A gente tinha planos!

 

Cleiton entrou na defensiva.

 

— Bom, não é como se eu tivesse escolhido. Eu não posso controlar.

 

— Eu sei! Mas é chato! Eu não sei o dia de amanhã! Não sei quando vou poder contar com você! Eu só--- Eu queria passar as festas com a droga do meu namorado! Porque nada é fácil pra mim?!

 

— Acha que é fácil pra mim? Sou eu quem viajo. Eu não posso mais nem ter um emprego normal! Tive que abrir mão de ter gatos em casa! Precisei aprender a arrombar fechaduras!

 

— Eu só queria ter um relacionamento normal!

 

— … Você que veio me procurar, não eu. A escolha foi  _ sua _ e  _ somente sua. _

 

Reinaldo fechou os punhos com raiva.

 

— Você não me deu escolha. Você fez parecer que isso ia dar certo!

 

— Quem se iludiu foi você, sozinho!

 

Aquela foi a gota d’água, Já tinha escutado aquela frase outras vezes.  _ A culpa era sempre sua, não era? Ele que era bobo. Ingênuo. _

 

— Sai da minha casa. — Pediu, o tom mais baixo dessa vez.

 

Aquilo fez Cleiton perceber o quão sério aquilo era e cair em sí.

 

— Reinaldo… Desculpa, eu…

 

— Sai da minha casa! Eu não quero te ver!

 

Cleiton ainda parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa mas Reinaldo o empurrou. Não era forte, muito menos era o suficiente para tirá-lo dali, mas a ação teve o efeito esperado. 

 

Com a expressão fechada, os olhos brilhando não com amor mas com dor, ele se retirou.

 

— Como você quiser. Desculpa atrapalhar sua vida.

 

Cleiton se afastou. A porta bateu.

 

Reinaldo sabia que estava sozinho novamente.

 

E caiu num choro, porque não era nada daquilo que ele queria. Nem sabia o que queria.

 

Mas Cleiton o machucara e se sentia uma bagunça.

 

***

 

Os dias foram passando. Cleiton não dava sinais de vida e Reinaldo nem sabia se queria ou não procurá-lo. Parte de si, a parte paranóica, insistia que na verdade a história deles acabara ali, não importava o que o outro Cleiton dissera. 

 

Estava sentado na sua cama, pensando em todos os momentos que passaram juntos. E nas suas últimas palavras, nenhuma dela que se orgulhava de ter dito.

 

Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas querem voltar. E então sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

 

Se virou e viu um Cleiton bem velhinho e enrugado, cabelo ralo e branco, vestindo o robe que deixava separado para visitas assim.

 

— Oi, Naldo. — Ele sorriu, e era o sorriso de sempre. — Posso me sentar com você?

 

— Claro. — sorriu, de certa forma aliviado. — É bom te ver.

 

Cleiton se sentou e Reinaldo o abraçou. Cheirava a talco, mas também conseguia sentir o seu cheiro familiar.

 

— Nós brigamos, não foi? — Cleiton perguntou, acariciando suas costas. — Acho que me lembro.

 

— Eu sinto muito. Eu fui um idiota com você.

 

— Eu também fui. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você sabe que vai.

 

Reinaldo fungou.

 

— É… Eu sei.

 

Ficaram em silêncio. Reinaldo lentamente se afastou de Cleiton.

 

— Valeu mesmo a pena? Vocês ainda estão juntos?

 

Cleiton sorriu, achando graça.

 

— Claro que estamos. Nós somos pra sempre. E valeu cada instante.

 

Reinaldos e emocionou em ouvir aquilo. Segurou o rosto daquele Cleiton com as mãos, admirando cada marca de expressão.

 

— Você sabe que eu te amo?

 

— Claro que sei. — Ele ergueu a mão, ajeitando o cabelo de Reinaldo. — Você me ancora. Nunca esqueça disso.

 

Reinaldo assentiu, sorrindo.

 

Ficaram em silêncio, em leves carícias, cada um reconhecendo no outro os amantes de seu próprio tempo.

 

Quando Cleiton desapareceu, Reinaldo não se assustou. Pegou o robe, o abraçou e colocou de volta atras da porta, onde sempre ficava.

 

*** 

 

Estava pronto para voltar a encarar Cleiton. E como se soubesse exatamente isso, Cleiton veio lhe procurar, naquele mesmo dia. Bateu na porta e dessa vez Reinaldo sorriu.

 

Abriu a porta e se jogou nos braços do amado, sem nem deixar ele se manifestar primeiro.

 

— Senti sua falta. 

 

— Eu também. Muita. Eu devia ter vindo mais cedo.

 

— Tudo bem. Você veio no momento certo.

 

Se abraçaram por mais alguns instantes e então se soltaram, mais leves, sorrindo, entrando e casa juntos.

 

— Me desculpa pelo que eu falei. — Cleiton começou. — Eu sei o quanto é difícil pra você. E sei que não é sua culpa.

 

— Tudo bem. Todo relacionamento tem complicações e esse é o nosso desafio. Você tinha razão em dizer que eu escolhi. E eu escolho de novo. Escolho todos os dias, se precisar.

 

Cleiton abriu um dos seus sorrisos largos, que iluminava o coração de Reinaldo.

 

— Que bom você dizer. Porque eu também quero escolher você todos os dias e… — Ele buscou algo no bolso, se ajoelhando. — Quer casar comigo?

 

— Ah! — Reinaldo foi pego de surpresa, levado as mãos ao peito. Cleiton abriu a pequena caixinha de veludo, revelando um delicado anel. Reinaldo sentia os olhos marejados, mas dessa vez por uma razão completamente diferente. — Ah,  _ ¡ _ _ sí, cariño, sí! _

 

Cleiton colocou o anel no dedo de Reinaldo, dando um beijo na pequena pedra branca. Ele se levantou e Reinaldo o puxou para um beijo, salgado de lágrimas e repleto de sorrisos.

 

  1. **20 de Janeiro. Manhã.**



 

Reinaldo se sentia apreensivo. A cabeleireira acabava de colocar seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, preso com um arranjo de flores.

 

Pelo reflexo do espelho, via Maurílio, pronto com sua camisa de botão branca com estampas de flores. _ Seu padrinho de casamento _ . Ele ria enquanto o assistia.

 

— Calma, Reinaldo, vai dar tudo certo. Eu tô vendo sua cara de medo daqui. — Maurílio disse entre risos. — Você mesmo tinha dito que queria uma coisa mais pro casual pra não ficar nervoso.

 

— É, eu disse. Mas eu estava errado. Tudo me deixa nervoso!

 

Maurílio riu ainda mais.

 

Reinaldo não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo. Que ia se casar.

 

Tudo parecia perfeito; Se casariam na praia, a luz do dia. Resolveram por algo simbólico, encontraram um celebrante que realizaria um pequeno rito ecumênico. No cartório, já haviam oficializado na semana anterior. A comemoração nada mais era do que curtir a praia.

 

Convidaram muitos amigos — a quantidade por parte de Cleiton, já que Reinaldo o instruira a voltar às suas antigas atividades. Não era porque ele tinha a  _ pequena questão _ de ser um viajante no tempo que deveria se isolar. Reinaldo poderia cobrir qualquer ausência dele.

 

Não convidaram quase ninguém das próprias famílias e estavam cientes de que virariam assunto de fofoca por isso, mas não ligavam. Queriam estar apenas entre pessoas que realmente se importavam.

 

— Vamos? — Maurílio chamou enquanto Reinaldo terminava de pagar o serviço. — Não vai querer chegar lá depois do Cleiton.

 

— Vamos.

 

Subiram na Kombi de Maurílio e partiram em direção a praia.

 

— E você? — Reinaldo não pode evitar de perguntar. — Quando você e o Julinho vão se oficializar?

 

— Ah, não sei se precisa. — Maurílio respondeu, meio sem jeito. Não esperava a pergunta. — Já moramos juntos. Isso é mais um detalhe.

 

— Pra gente também. Mas é legal tudo isso. Ter um dia pra celebrar tudo o que conquistamos.

 

— É, eu… Gosto da ideia. Mas sei lá. E se o Julinho não gostar?

 

— Fala com ele. É pra ele que você tem que perguntar. Surpreende ele, pede ele em casamento.

 

Maurílio riu. Claramente tinha gostado da ideia, mas não queria se dar por vencido. Mordeu os lábios, arriscando um olhar tímido ao amigo.

 

— E se ele disser não?

 

Reinaldo revirou os olhos.

 

— Estamos falando do Julinho. Ele é louco por você. Se você pedisse pra ele deitar no chão pra você passar em cima, ele concordava.

 

— Que isso! Tá confundindo ele com o Cleiton, isso sim! — Os dois riram. Depois de uma pequena pausa, Maurílio acrescentou. — É lindo o modo como ele olha pra você.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, radiante.

 

— É. É sim.

 

Chegaram na praia. Tudo estava pronto e organizado. Se despediram e Reinaldo foi para uma tendinha reservada aos noivos.

 

Quando viu as roupas brancas no chão, percebeu que teriam problemas. Agindo rápido, correu para fora da tenda, encontrando Maurílio antes que ele fosse para o seu lugar.

 

— O que foi isso? — Perguntou Maurílio surpreendido quando o amigo o puxou pelo braço.

 

— Eu… Acho que vamos ter que atrasar o casamento. Será que você pode me cobrir?

 

Maurílio franziu a testa, olhando ao redor, para todos os convidados reunidos e sentados nas cadeiras de metal, pronto para fazer uma palestra particularmente longa para explicar como Reinaldo estava louco em pedir aquilo.

 

— O quê? Como assim, endoidou de vez? O Cleiton já não tá aí? Ele veio com o Julinho, e eu já vi ele lá na frente com Rogerinho e Renan!

 

Dessa vez Reinaldo tentou não se distrair com a constante ironia que era Julinho ter se tornando um dos melhores amigos de Cleiton, ao ponto de ser ele a trazê-lo para praia no seu dia de noivo.

 

— Er, sim, mas…

 

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Só pelo toque, já sabia quem era.

 

— Tá tudo bem. — Disse Cleiton. — Não precisa atrasar. Vamos.

 

Maurílio ainda mantinha a testa franzida, olhando Cleiton. Reinaldo colocou a mão por cima da do noivo, como para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

 

Maurílio voltou a olhar o amigo de longa data.

 

— Tudo bem agora? Posso ir?

 

— Pode. Vai dar tudo certo. Obrigado.

 

Maurílio se afastou e Reinaldo se virou. Esperou ver Cleiton muito mais velho, mas não foi o caso. Seus olhos treinados lhe diziam que ele devia ser pelo menos uns cinco anos mais velho, notava alguns fios grisalhos em meio a tantos castanhos e a expressão um pouco mais funda. Mas duvidava que qualquer outro notasse a diferença. Já estava devidamente vestido de branco, usando uma coroa de flores.

 

— É errado casar com outro você? — Reinaldo perguntou, sorrindo divertido.

 

Cleiton riu.

 

— Errado seria a gente não casar.

 

Foram para a tenda de mãos dadas. E dali a pouco, começou a cerimônia. Entraram juntos, caminhando até o celebrante. Músicos amigos de Cleiton tocavam uma versão instrumental da música “De Janeiro a Janeiro”, de Roberta Campos, no violino.

 

Reinaldo sorriu para os rostos conhecidos entre os convidados, em especial para Maurílio, que estava na frente, junto com Julinho.

 

Logo na primeira palavras do celebrante já sentia os olhos marejados. Trocaram os votos, escritos por eles mesmos e trocaram as alianças. Reinaldo sentia que não conseguiria mais parar de sorrir naquele dia.

 

O beijo apaixonado que trocaram foi aplaudido pelos seus amigos.

 

***

 

Logo depois do casamento e de serem congratulados pelos amigos, Cleiton lhe entregou a sua aliança e desapareceu na tenda. Percebeu Maurílio olhando distraído na direção onde ele fora e comentando algo com Julinho. 

 

Reinaldo teve certeza de que ele tinha reparado a troca. Não se surpreendia, o amigo se orgulhava em dizer que sabia reconhecer nuances. Teria que comentar aquilo com Cleiton.

 

Seus amigos músicos começaram a lhe chamar, exigindo que houvesse uma valsa, mesmo que isso não estivesse já programado. Meio sem saber o que dizer, Reinaldo olhou para os lados e deu de cara com Cleiton. O seu Cleiton, o do presente.

 

— Pode tocar, a gente vai adorar. — Ele disse, pegando na mão de Reinaldo.

 

Se olharam nos olhos, se divertindo com a graça que só eles entendiam.

 

Foram para mais perto dos músicos e os convidados fizeram uma rodinha para vê-los. Reinaldo entregou discretamente a aliança do outro, antes que começassem a dançar. Reinaldo guiou a dança, mais acostumado como era. 

 

— Eu não acredito que perdi nosso casamento. — Cleiton reclamou em voz baixa.

 

— Em uns cincos anos mais ou menos você vê como foi.

 

Cleiton sorriu

 

— Não está irritado?

 

— Não. Foi perfeito. O nosso tipo de perfeito.

 

Deixou que suas testas repousassem uma contra a outra.

 

— O Maurílio percebeu. — Reinaldo informou.

 

— Eu acho que tá na hora de incluir mais gente no segredo.

 

O casal olhou para Julinho e Maurílio, que conversavam entre si, Maurílio provavelmente tentando convencê-lo a dançar também.

 

— Eu acho que seria uma boa. 

 

Voltaram a olhar um para o outro, trocando um selinho. 

 

A música acabou e muitos bateram palmas e assoviaram. Os dois permaneceram no próprio mundinho deles. Já não estavam em posição de dança, mas continuavam próximos. Reinaldo levou a mão ao peito de Cleiton, onde por baixo da blusa jazia a tatuagem de coroa. Cleiton botou a mão esquerda sobre a sua.

 

_ Para sempre, _ sussurravam as ondas do mar.

 

  1. **Final do primeiro semestre.**



 

A loja de Reinaldo e Cleiton, por algum motivo, acabara se tornando ponto de encontro para os pilotos do Choque de Cultura. Provavelmente porque ficava próximo da escola das crianças e por Cecília ter começado a trabalhar na loja, já a alguns anos atrás. 

 

O que era um tímido negócio de sucos naturais, agora era uma lanchonete de comida vegana e natural bastante requisitado. Já tinham vários funcionários e negócio ia bem o suficiente para que Reinaldo tivesse folga para tocar seu sonho de ser estilista mais uma vez. 

 

Mesmo assim, gostava de estar ele mesmo trabalhando no caixa, de tempos em tempos.

 

Já passava de nove da noite, as portas já estavam fechadas. Mas lá estavam Rogerinho, Renan, Julinho, Maurílio e Simone discutindo em uma das mesas. Cecília estava sentada em outra, mais afastada, com a filha dela e de Rogerinho e Renan no colo. Samantha, de cinco anos,  já chegara da escolinha exausta e dormira no colo da mãe. Gabriela, filha de Maurílio e Julinho, brincava sozinha num canto. Amanda tinha passado por lá, mas já tinha levado os gêmeos Leonardo e Ana Clara para casa, assim que a garota começou a fazer pirraça. Renanzinho costumava passar por lá durante o dia, mas pelo hora já estava no pré vestibular noturno que fazia.

 

Reinaldo acabava de fechar o caixa e limpar o lugar. Cleiton tinha viajado outra vez, mas não ficava mais tão ansioso quanto antes.

 

— Tio. — Disse Gabi, se aproximando de Reinaldo. — Pode me dar um milkshake?

 

Reinaldo sorriu para ela. Já tinha guardado tudo, mas como dizer não para aquela carinha.

 

— Claro, Gabi. Espera só um instante.

 

Maurílio pareceu pressentir a filha sendo pidona.

 

— Gabi? Eu já não te falei pra parar de pedir coisa pro Reinaldo? Você tem que pagar, não é nenhum bebê.

 

— Ah, tudo bem, Maurí. — Reinaldo se intrometeu. — Deixa ela.

 

— É, deixa. — Insistiu Julinho. — Cê acha que um milkshake vai fazer tanta falta assim?

 

— Ela pede isso praticamente todo dia, Julinho! É questão de responsabilidade!

 

Reinaldo decidiu ignorar a conversa do casal, batendo os ingredientes para a menina. Entregou o copo para ela, que lhe deu um sorriso de janelinha.

 

— Obrigada, tio!

 

— De nada, _ chiquita. _

 

Sorriu enquanto a assistia se afastar e ir brincar de desenhar no caderno. Lembrava de que quando ela era pequena, se assustava em ter que lidar com ela. A tal  _ chicofobia _ . Agora não sentia mais tanto isso, se acostumando com ela, mesmo que achasse que não levasse muito jeito.

 

Cleiton surgiu do estoque, vestido com o robe que separaram na loja para ele.

 

— Oi todo mundo! — Ele cumprimentou e todos o cumprimentaram de volta. Agora todos estavam sabendo do segredo e levavam muito bem os desaparecimentos e reaparecimentos repentinos de Cleiton.

 

Ele foi até Reinaldo, parecendo animado.

 

— Naldo, eu conheci nossos filhos.

 

Reinaldo piscou os olhos. Achou que pudesse ter escutado errado.

 

— Oi?

 

— Nossos filhos. Nós vamos adotar. Gêmeos, um menino e uma menina.

 

Reinaldo ficou sem fala. Cleiton interpretou aquilo como uma oportunidade para dizer mais sobre o assunto.

 

— Nós temos que treinar Libras. A menina, Verônica, é surda e você precisa ser fluente até lá. Você vai adorar eles!

 

— Cleiton! — Segurou o marido pelos ombros. — Espera! Escuta o que você tá falando! Nós nunca quisemos--- A gente tinha combinado que não íamos ter crianças. A gente tem dezoito gatos, Cleiton! Mal cabemos naquela casa!

 

— Nós vamos nos mudar. Vamos arrumar um apartamento maior.

 

— Olha, você nunca me falou de crianças quando vinha ao passado.

 

— Claro, pra não te assustar. E eu nunca tinha visto essa parte da nossa vida. Eu desconfiava, mas--- agora eu os conheci. E eles me contaram tudo que eu tinha que saber. Eles são jovens incríveis, de verdade.

 

Reinaldo apenas o encarava, boquiaberto. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar.

 

— E-Eu não sei se dou conta, Cleiton. — Finalmente admitiu.

 

— Dá sim. — Cleiton desviou o olhar para Gabriela. — Você gosta da Gabi. Se dá bem com ela. E com o Léo e a Samantha também. Eles não vão ser difíceis como a Ana Clara. Nós vamos adotar eles grandes já. Oito anos. Vai dar certo.

 

Reinaldo respirou fundo.

 

— Tá. — Cleiton sorriu, sabendo que era uma batalha vencida antes mesmo de Reinaldo terminar a frase. — Quando a gente chegar em casa, você me conta mais sobre eles.

 

  1. **26 de Novembro. Tarde.**



 

Depois de se mudarem, equiparem todo o novo apartamento e principalmente, se organizarem para receber as novas crianças, chegara o dia em que iam oficialmente conhecê-las.

 

Já sabiam de ante mão que em algum momento receberiam um vídeo de uma ação de adoção tardia, e nele estariam Verônica e Heitor. Assim foi e entraram em contato com o abrigo em que estavam, marcando o dia que os veriam.

 

De mãos dadas, Cleiton confiante e relaxado e Reinaldo morrendo de nervoso por dentro, foram até a sede do lugar.

 

— Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? — Perguntou Reinaldo, pela milésima vez naquela semana.

 

— Vai sim.

 

— E como vai ser? Você sabe alguma coisa?

 

— Hmm…

 

Achou a resposta estranha. Se virou para o marido.

 

— Que tipo de resposta é essa?

 

Cleiton olhou para ele, com aquela cara de quem tinha sido pego no pulo. Reinaldo abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Cleiton deu de ombros, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

 

Reinaldo bufou, frustrado. Colocou as roupas de Cleiton na sacola que sempre carregava para emergências e seguiu sozinho, xingando Cleiton em espanhol bem baixinho. Que tipo de ideia era aquela? Parecia que não sabia o quanto ele estava nervoso! Pelo menos podia tê-lo preparado, se já sabia que não estaria junto no dia.

 

Reinaldo até contemplou a ideia de dar meia volta e ir embora, mas não aguentava mais aquela espera. Queria conhecer seus filhos. E se desse tudo errado--- Bom, melhor nem pensar.

 

Se identificou na recepção do lugar e foi guiado até as crianças.

 

Olhou ao redor, buscando identificá-los. Para sua surpresa, quem o viu e se aproximou foram eles. Reinaldo ficou estático, sem saber como reagir. Eles seguiam tão certos na sua direção que parecia que eles quem vieram buscar Reinaldo.

 

Verônica — tão linda, de olhos amendoados e um cabelo liso tão comprido e óculos roxos — sinalizou para ele.

 

“Você é o Reinaldo? Do Cleiton?”

 

“Sou.” Respondeu, não conseguindo desviar o olhar deles. Ainda se sentia nervoso, mas era também tomado por um sentimento de amor e realização que não imaginava que fossem possíveis.

 

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Os cabelos de cuia de Heitor caiam nos seus olhos e ele os ajeitou antes de sinalizar e falar:

 

— Estávamos esperando por você.  

  
  


  1. **Semanas depois. Tarde.**



 

A primeira visita dos dois na casa de Reinaldo e Cleiton foi a melhor possível. Eles perguntaram os nomes de cada um dos vinte e dois gatos. Os gatos mais amigáveis adoraram a atenção e os mais ariscos mantiveram um olhar curioso.

 

Reinaldo assistia tudo com espanto. Se davam bem com Cleiton como se ele lhes fosse familiar. Não recusavam a atenção de Reinaldo, mas percebia que era visto mais como o parceiro de Cleiton, enquanto com o marido parecia que tivessem um sentimento mais fraternal. 

 

Não tinha problema. Tudo o que Reinaldo queria era que eles fossem bem cuidados e amados. Achava lindo ver eles com Cleiton. Era o suficiente para ele.

 

Mas foi surpreendido, bem mais cedo do que esperava, quando os gêmeos passaram a ficar em tempo integral na casa deles.

 

— Papi, eu posso dar mais um biscoito pro Oscar Wilde? — A frase, tão simples, na voz de Heitor, fez o coraçao de Reinaldo acelerar.

 

Verônica e Cleiton tinham saído juntos. Só estavam os dois em casa.

 

Parou de passar pano no rack e se virou lentamente para o garoto sentado no sofá.

 

— Do que me chamou?

 

— Papi. Eu posso dar?

 

— C-Claro… — Assistiu Heitor pegar mais um biscoito no potinho e oferecer ao gato malhado que praticamente escalava o garoto em busca de mais petiscos. Ele parecia tão casual e Reinaldo até gostaria de agir assim também, mas seu coração estava inquieto. Desistiu da tarefa de limpeza, sentando na poltrona mais próxima. — Heitor… Você nunca tinha me chamado assim antes.

 

— É que o Cleiton falou que a gente ia te chamar assim. Decidi experimentar. — Ele sorriu. — É legal. Combina com você.

 

— O Cleiton disse… ?

 

— É mas não esse, o  outro. Sabe, o velho.

 

Reinaldo piscou os olhos. Já imaginava que os garotos o conhecessem, mas não sabia em qual extensão. Era a primeira vez que tinha a oportunidade de falar sobre o assunto, visto que Cleiton não sabia de nada e as crianças pareciam bem cientes.

 

— Você o viu antes? Quantas vezes? Como foi?

 

— Muitas vezes. Por isso a gente sabia que você ia chegar e como você era. O Cleiton falou pra gente esperar um Reinaldo de cabelo comprido e que você ia ter cara de perdido. 

 

— Então vocês sabem sobre as viagens?

 

— Claro, né. Ele apareceu antes dos nossos pais---- — Heitor franziu a testa. Era doloroso para ele falar da morte dos pais biológicos. — Ele nos preparou. E aparecia com frequência pra ver como a gente tava e dava instruções e falava que ia ficar tudo bem. Que a gente tinha uma casa esperando pela gente. Que a gente tinha que esperar nosso destino.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, nostálgico. 

 

— Eu encontrei o Cleiton assim também.

 

— Ele é estranho, né?

 

Reinaldo riu.

 

— Acho que é.

 

Heitor se levantou. Tinha uma expressão meio emburrada, os olhos no chão e as bochechas meio vermelhas. Reinaldo já aprendera que o garoto era muito mais reservado que a irmã. 

 

— Eu… Posso te falar uma coisa?

 

— Claro,  _ cielito. _

 

Heitor se aproximou. E lhe surpreendeu com um abraço.

 

— Eu gosto mais de você do que dele. — Ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

 

Reinaldo ficou chocado com a informação, mas abraçou de volta o garoto. Parecia natural, tão natural quanto simplesmente fazer um cafuné no garoto e puxá-lo para que se sentasse no seu colo.

 

— Isso não é uma competição. Não tem que gostar mais de um de nós.

 

— A gente vai ficar aqui mesmo?

 

— Se vocês quiserem, claro.

 

Houve uma pequena hesitação por parte de Heitor. 

 

— Eu acho que eu quero.

 

— Então bem vindo ao seu novo lar.

 

  1. **Meados do segundo semestre. Tarde.**



 

Reinaldo olhava de longe sua nova criação, olhos críticos.

 

Verônica revirou os olhos, cansadas de fazer pose com o novo vestido.

 

“Tá bom, papi. É sério.” Ela sinalizou.

 

“Não, não tá!” Reinaldo sinalizava agitadamente. “Seus quinze anos tem que ser perfeito!”

 

“Papi. Está lindo o vestido. É sério. Eu adorei.”

 

Reinaldo estreitou os olhos para ela, tentando decidir se ela estava sendo honesta ou só tentando se livrar das intermináveis provas de roupa.

 

Verônica percebeu o que ele fazia e riu, se aproximando dele e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

 

“Eu não estou querendo te poupar. Você sabe que sou honesta.”

 

“Desculpa, Vevê. Eu estou ansioso.”

 

“Você sempre está. Pede pro papai te fazer uma massagem. Ou medita com ele.”

 

“Eu estou perfeitamente bem sozinho, obrigado. Pode trocar de roupa,  _ reinita _ , acho que está bom. Agora vou cuidar do segundo vestido.”

 

Verônica suspirou, revirando os olhos e indo para trás do biombo no ateliê de Reinaldo. Teve que pular dois gatos deitados enroscados um no outro no caminho.

 

Reinaldo começou a arrumar suas coisas, dando uma olhada nos tecidos que tinha separado para perguntar a opinião de Verônica, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Olhou para lá e viu Cleiton na porta, vestido com o robe de emergência. Seu rosto estava vermelho, como se tivesse chorado muito.

 

Reinaldo se levantou no susto. Fez um gesto de “calma” e esperou que Verônica saísse de trás do biombo, já com suas roupas normais.

 

“Vevê, nós continuamos depois, tudo bem?”

 

A menina pareceu bem animada.

 

“Claro, papi.”

 

Reinaldo saiu do cômodo, indo até o quarto de casal. Encontrou Cleiton sentado na cama, esfregando os olhos.

 

— Cariño… O que aconteceu?

 

— Eu--- Acho que nem devia te falar isso, mas eu preciso de você agora. — Ele o olhou, tão perdido e vulnerável como Reinaldo tinha o visto poucas vezes antes.

 

Se sentou ao lado dele, puxando uma de suas mãos para o seu colo e acariciando seu braço.

 

— Pode falar. O que houve? Você viajou para onde?

 

— Futuro. — Ele respirou fundo, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. — Eu…. Vi o meu funeral.

 

De tudo que Reinaldo poderia esperar ouvir, aquilo certamente não era uma delas. Se sentiu empalidecer.

 

— C-Como assim, Cleiton?!

 

— Não foi nada demais. Quer dizer--- Foi normal. Não se preocupa, por favor. Eu morri de causas naturais. Bem idoso. Mas--- — Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos perdidos nas lembranças do que acabara de viver. — É estranho. Ver todo mundo. Ver você. Nossos filhos.

 

Reinaldo apertou a mão dele. Se sentia angustiado, não gostava nada da ideia de ser obrigado a enterrar Cleiton. Mas sabia que o momento não era sobre ele. Estavam ali, estavam vivos, juntos. Deixou que Cleiton continuasse com sua narrativa.

 

— Eu… Assisti de longe, claro. Mas depois conversei com você. — Cleiton voltou os olhos para Reinaldo. — Eu estive com você. Te vi chorar. Por mim. Eu te consolei. Te abracei. — Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas de novo. — Eu te consolei sobre a minha própria morte.

 

Reinaldo limpou as lágrimas do marido, acariciando o rosto dele.

 

— Ah, Cleiton… Deve ter sido difícil.

 

— Depois eu consolei nossos filhos. Pedir pra eles cuidarem de você…. Eu nunca imaginei passar por isso, Reinaldo.

 

— Ninguém espera passar.

 

— Eu não queria ver isso. Eu não queria--- — Não conseguiu completar o pensamento, as palavras se perdendo.

 

Reinaldo abraçou o outro. Ficaram assim por alguns bons minutos.

 

— Olha… Pelo lado positivo… Eu me sinto muito sortudo, de poder te ter ao meu lado numa hora dessas.

 

Sentiu Cleiton se retesar de repente. Achou a reação estranha.

 

Se afastou do outro, tentando visualizar sua expressão.

 

Não teve tempo, pois o outro o pegou de surpresa com um beijo apaixonado. Correspondeu, embora não entendesse o que acontecia ali.

 

Se separaram, mas continuaram a apenas meros centímetros de distância.

 

— O que houve? — Reinaldo perguntou, confuso. — Eu falei algo errado?

 

Cleiton sorriu. O sorriso iluminou seus olhos, mesmo que ainda tivesse aquele ar de choro. 

 

— Não. Você foi perfeito.

 

*******

 

  1. **30 de Março. Tarde.**



 

Quando Cleiton saiu da casa de Reinaldo, naquele trinta de março, muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Se sentia pressionado.

 

Não era nem pela coisa todo do destino — se ele e Reinaldo iam mesmo ficar juntos, isso era bom. Mas se assustava com o que quer que seu eu do futuro tenha passado a Reinaldo. Tinha medo de decepcionar Reinaldo. De não dar certo. De não ser o relacionamento que ele procurava.

 

Vira várias vezes o seus eus futuros, e muitas vezes o achava muito superior a ele. Tão mais… Instruído. Inteligente. Parecia bobeira, mas aquilo lhe assustava.

 

E lhe assustava que Reinaldo soubesse tanto sobre si. Ou ao menos parecia tanto, quando estava apenas começando a conhecer melhor o outro.

 

Gostava dele. De verdade. Mas temia não ser o suficiente. Talvez fosse melhor esperar. Tinha decidido se isolar quando as viagens começaram exatamente por achar que seus sumiços tornavam qualquer tipo de relacionando difícil e incerto. Tinha medo de machucar as pessoas ao seu redor. E Reinaldo estava lá, praticamente pedindo para ser machucado por tudo isso.

 

Cleiton não sabia se podia fazer aquilo.

 

Por isso foi embora naquele dia, para sua casa. Não mandou mais mensagens. Queria um tempo para si, um tempo para pensar. Botar as ideias no lugar.

 

Não parecia que ia a lugar algum. Mas alguns dias depois, fez uma viagem. Uma viagem que o ajudaria a se entender.

 

  1. **06 de Fevereiro. Madrugada.**



 

Cleiton surgiu num hospital. Percebeu se tratar do CTI. A ala dos enfermeiros estava longe dele, seguiu pelos corredores, buscando uma roupa. Entrou em um dos quartos, vendo uma roupa verde de internados dobrada e limpa sobre uma bancada. Se vestiu rapidamente, já e virando para ir embora quando sentiu uma curiosidade de olhar o paciente na cama.

 

Se aproximou.

 

Não sabia o que esperava ver. E com todos os tubos e máquinas e a iluminação ruim, reconheceu-o.

 

Reinaldo.

 

Deixou escapar algum uma exclamação. Nem sabia ao certo o que.

 

Reinaldo abriu os olhos.

 

Estava tão… Envelhecido. Quase não tinha mais cabelos. Parecia fraco, com aquela sonda no nariz que lhe ajudava a respirar.

 

Mas os olhos, eram tão vivos, tão iguais aos que ele conhecia.

 

Ele sorriu, de leve.

 

— Oi, cariño.

 

A voz suave, diferente. Mas era a voz dele.

 

Se aproximou, se segurando no braço da cama.

 

— Reinaldo… O que está fazendo aqui?

 

— Eu estou velho. — Riu, de leve. — Eu estou morrendo.

 

Cleiton negou com a cabeça. 

 

— Não, que isso. Não! Você não pode ir assim!

 

— Cleiton, eu estou cansado, Você já se foi a dois anos. Deixa eu ir atrás de você.

 

Sentia um aperto no peito.

 

— Reinaldo…. Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

 

— Segura minha mão. E fica comigo.

 

Cleiton timidamente segurou a mão dele. Tão gelada. Ele apertou de volta, mas era tão fraco que quase não sentia.

 

Reinaldo olhava com um sorriso plácido.

 

— Valeu a pena? — Cleiton se pegou perguntando. — Eu preciso saber. Valeu a pena? Fica comigo?

 

Reinaldo pareceu se iluminar.

 

— Claro… Cada instante… Eu teria feito tudo, tudo igual outra vez.

 

Os olhos de Cleiton ardiam.

 

— Eu tenho tanto medo de te machucar.

 

— Me machucar? Como… ? Você é a melhor coisa que podia me acontecer. Eu sou sortudo em te ter.

 

— Sorte… ? Olha a minha condição. Nossa vida nunca vai ser normal.

 

Reinaldo riu, fechando os olhos.

 

— Ah, Cleiton… Mas eu me sinto muito sortudo, de poder te ter ao meu lado numa hora dessas.

 

As lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas de Cleiton.

 

As máquinas começaram a apitar. Reinaldo soltou a mão de Cleiton e ele se afastou, olhando os monitores. Reinaldo parecia estar com dificuldade para respirar. Um dos monitores indicava emergência médica. 

 

Ouviu passos no corredor. Mas não ficou para ver. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu, estava de volta na sala de seu apartamento, no presente, sozinho.

  
  
  


  1. **11 de Abril. Madrugada.**



 

Cleiton sabia o que fazer. Correu para o quarto e se vestiu. Pegou um Uber e foi para a casa de Reinaldo, sem se importa com a hora. Precisava vê-lo. Desesperadamente.

 

Ao chegar lá, tocou o interfone incessantemente. O coração batia forte com a adrenalina e sua mente só repetia o nome dele. Necessitava dele, tinha compreendido isso.

 

— Pronto? —  A voz meio sem fôlego de Reinaldo o atendeu.

 

— Reinaldo. —  Cleiton o chamou, se sentindo melhor simplesmente por dizer o eu nome. —  Deixa eu subir?

 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? —  Ele parecia aflito

 

— Eu só quero ver você. — Declarou, com toda a certeza do mundo.

 

Os segundos até a resposta de Reinaldo pareceram eternos.

 

— Claro. — A porta se destrancou e Cleiton entrou.

 

Correu, subindo pelas escadas, ansioso demais para aguardar o elevador.

 

Tocou a campainha, aproveitando para recuperar o fôlego.

 

Reinaldo abriu a porta e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Cleiton ignorou completamente, se jogando nos braços dele e o beijando com desespero.

 

Entendia agora. Entendia que tinha que se deixar levar. Que as coisas iam dar certo no final, apesar de tudo.

 

Porque a única coisa que sabia era que era ao lado daquele homem que queria passar o resto de sua vida. E não tinha nada mais importante do que isso.

 

_ “Eu sei que eu vou chorar _

_ A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar _

_ Mas cada volta tua há de apagar _

_ O que essa ausência tua me causou _

_... _

_ E cada verso meu será _

_ Pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar _

_ Por toda minha vida” _

 


End file.
